The Only Ninja
by TheMightyIzanagi
Summary: kinda weird,Readers may think this is not making sense.But it's a story after all.I also add a Naruhina part because they were a cute couple.It is divided in different chapters.Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 INTRODUCTION**

This is a story about Uzumaki Naruto who has ninja chakra power and the only one from all of his teammates..He studies in Konoha High School along with his friends…He never told anyone about how he acquired the chakra and his story began when no one stil hasn't figured out his Power(oh Kyuubi also exist in his stomach)

Naruto was still sleeping at his bedroom in apartment although it's already 7 A.M then for about five minutes he woke up,saw the clock and..

"Gyaaaa,It's already 7 A.M School's start 30 more minutes..Must Fast.." He shouted and quickly took a bath..He thought about a way how to get to school faster while taking a bath after that,he skipped his breakfast because it's only 10 minutes for him to go there.

"I found a way there already but I must becareful not being seen by anyone" Naruto thought about it.

"This will do the trick…Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" He created 30 bunshins they grabbed onto themselves and formed like ladder.

Then,Naruto(Bunshin) throw the real Naruto as high as they can into the school he became like a lightning because it's so fast later,he arrived at school's field he quickly rushed and then he had arrived into the class despite being the last arrived,he still feel uneasy..There Kakashi had just begun teaching All of Naruto's classmates stared at Naruto

"Well,well it seems you're on time Naruto,Were you late for a minute,I would punish you."Kakashi said  
>"Hahaha,I won't be late Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said to his teacher<br>"We'll see about that go find your seat."

Naruto then went to his seat beside Sasuke,He and Sasuke were not too close friend.

"Dobe,you're lucky today unlike the usual you're usually late." Sasuke teased him  
>"TEME…So you expect me to late..Damn you."<br>"Silence you two,we will begin the lesson.." Kakashi scold them  
>"Allright allright" He and Sasuke may not be close friend but in reality they are close to each other Hinata was looking at him she was always in love with him because he always cheered for her and he smiled for her no matter what the circumstances he never gave up in any conditions.<p>

Tenten was with Neji he also dated with Tenten but Neji never like Naruto because he thought that he's spoiled Neji is the strongest student learning Martial art in the school No one had ever dared to challenge him.

The class had finally been finished all of the students went out for some break and Naruto was about to go and have some lunch but a girl tried to stop him..Who's that girl?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER THE FIGHT**


	2. Chapter 2

To all fanfiction readers I'm sorry for the boring story this is my first fanfic story.I thank you all for the comments.I'm sure that it will be great help for me to improve my writing way this is the first story that I can think about and I decided to publish it.I just hope that some of you will like it Please give more comments,I will gladly accept them Some changes will be made different from the Real Naruto in TV Of course this is a Fanfiction =)

**Chapter 2 The Fight**

"Na,naruto-kun…." A voice call upon him  
>"Eh?Doshite,Hinata?"<br>"Ano,ano wo..wo…would you like to have lunch with me?

She hoped that he would accept her offering,She almost began to faint like usual when she's near him  
>Before that could happen,Naruto smiled and accepted her offering<p>

"Okay let,'s go then."

"Ha…Hai" Hinata was happy yet her face became bright red.

So they walked together along the corridor,went to the canteen All students became jealous of Naruto  
>They thought that Naruto had dated with Hinata<br>They never allowed Naruto to date with her  
>Despite being shot,Hinata never accepts their heart.<p>

In canteen,Naruto ordered a ramen and so did Hinata  
>Naruto always eats ramen in the school.<p>

"Na,naruto-kun….don't you like vegetables?Do you love ramen that much?" She asked him

With a big smile,Naruto told her," Of course,Ramen is the best in my life.I hate vegetables  
>What about you?"<br>"I,I like katsudon….But I also love to eat ramen and vegetable Naruto-kun." She told him all her favourite food

Meanwhile,Someone was watching Naruto it's no longer known that it is Neji  
>He intended to teach Naruto a lesson for being together with Hinata.<p>

"Neji,Don't!Why do you always hate Naruto?I don't see any reason that he would do something bad to people." Tenten tried to stop Neji.  
>"Because he always becomes a spoiled brat,he was never being loved Some gossipers said that Naruto has a mysterious power and I can't let him be together with my sister.I will not approve them together." He's very angry and ignored Tenten.<p>

While Naruto was eating his ramen,Neji came and swiped his ramen  
>He became angry,Hinata tried to stop her brother and defended Naruto<br>It caused a ruckus,All students watched the ruckus.

"Neji ni-san?I don't understand why are you always like that to Naruto?" Hinata began to cry,dropping her tears.  
>"Hinata-sama,I don't like Naruto and I don't like you to be together with him,As for you Naruto,I want to challenge you Come with me to the field." Neji threatened him<p>

Naruto agreed and thought that was the only way to make Neji believe him that he wasn't bad at all and all students followed them to the the field,they looked at each other with a great intense atmosphere Naruto was thinking,"I just remember that if I use ninja techniques that means my secret will be blown They will think that I'm a monster,should I just use it or not?My Taijutsu is not good since I'm only good at ninjutsu."

Hinata was crying,she couldn't watch Naruto fight with her brother,she could just hope that the teachers came soon and stopped the fight.  
>Neji charged ahead and landed a blow to him Naruto was injured a little and he tried to counterattack,Unfortunately Neji was too fast Naruto's counterattack was missed Everybody cheered on Neji not Naruto<br>Again Neji used his somersault,Naruto was blown and fell to the ground.

"He he he,it seems like this is your end,you couldn't even touch or even blow a punch to me you're pathetic weak." Neji laughed,everybody laughed at him except Sasuke,Hinata.

Meanwhile inside Naruto's mind,A voice spoke to him

"_He he he he he,You're pathetic weak If you want,I could lend you my power."_Kyuubi offered him_.__  
><em>_"_No,do you remember when's the last time you gave me the power of yours?I became berserk and I finally was able to surpress It's a good thing that no one saw me during my training."  
>Kyuubi grinned,"<em>Ha ha ha ha ha,this time I'll give you my power itself."<em>_  
><em>_"_No,I don't believe you stupid fox Go away!." Naruto rejected his offering

The voice had gone,Naruto stood up to Neji and he thought something."Master,I'm sorry I can't keep a secret any longer It's too bad you haven't taught me any taijutsu technique If you taught me,I wouldn't do this."  
>He shouted to Neji,"Hey,This time I'll beat you for sure that you will learn not to bully someone."<p>

Everybody laughed to what Naruto had said including Neji,Sasuke thought,"Baka,why do you exacarbate the situation?"

While everyone laughing at Naruto,He formed a seal."KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" He created a bunshin,together they formed a spiral sphere,Rasengan  
>Neji,Hinata and everyone was shocked what they had just seen<br>Naruto charged at him and….

"RASENGAN" a super spiral sphere with massive power spinning through Neji and he was blown far away  
>He became severely injured,all students couldn't say any words<br>They became fearful that no one had dared to laugh at him,Neji was knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile,Tsunade the headmaster and Iruka came and saw what had happened but they missed the Rasengan part so they thought that it was just a normal fight.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsunade shouted at him  
>"Griek…Tsu..Tsunade-bachan" He became loss at words<br>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?HITTING A STUDENT?COME WITH ME TO THE OFFICE!"  
>"Aw man,but I didn't do anything he started first Tsunade-bachan."<br>"NO EXCUSE." Tsunade ignored what he said and dragged him to the office.  
>Naruto said to Iruka,"Iruka-sensei,trust me.I didn't do anything bad to him."<br>"Naruto,I trust you.i'll help you but let's go to the office first to solve your problem." Iruka tried to cheer him up.

Sasuke,Hinata also went to the headmaster's office.  
>They were trying to help Naruto while the others,Some help Neji and carried him to the clinic,some were gossiping,some were too afraid and dispersed<br>They had just seen something abnormal  
>This inciden't wont be forgotten easily.<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER DATING WITH HINATA**

Who is this "Master" that Naruto was thinking about?Curious?find out in some next chapters =p


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the comments,Please give more comments so that I can improve my writing way  
>Chapter 3 has been updated,Happy reading =)<p>

**CHAPTER 3 DATING WITH HINATA**

Naruto was being scold by Tsunade  
>Despite he's unguilty,he was still punished<br>Sasuke and Hinata's effort to help Naruto was failed.  
>As a result,Naruto got sent home for 3 days.<br>After school,Naruto went straight home without going anywhere.  
>Students behind him were gossiping about him.<p>

Hinata went approaching him and said,"Naruto-kun,are you alright?I'm sorry that I couldn't defend you back then." Hinata seemed sad about it.  
>"That's all right Hinata.I'm happy that you still wanted to defend me back then,No one has ever wanted to do that for me." Naruto grinned<br>"Na,Naruto-kun…"

Naruto said goodbye to Hinata and went home seperately  
>He had arrived at his apartment,he opened the door and went straight to the bedroom<br>He's thinking about something,"Hinata,I think I have fallen in love with you  
>But I'm just a weird human who has a mysterious power and inside of me there's a monster,Kyuubi.I don't know you will accept me or not.I will just tell you my feeling<br>You are very kind to me." Naruto then fell asleep instanteniously.

(Meanwhile,inside the Hyuuga Mansion)

"Tadaima!" Hinata had arrived home.

Hiashi then noticed something was missing and asked her,"Hinata,where's Neji?Usually he went home together with you."

Hinata was speechless she didn't know how to tell him a right story  
>If she told him what had happened,Naruto would be blamed and it's impossible,nearly impossible for Hiashi to believe that Naruto has a mysterious power.<br>If she lied to her father,he would be suspicious and Neji would tell all the story to him what had happened  
>She was totally confused,then…..<p>

"HINATA?" Hiashi asked her again with a loud voice  
>"An,ano…Neji ni-san wa…was in clinic,he's sick<br>He said he would be arriving at home soon." Hinata lied and made up a fake story for Hiashi.  
>"I see." Hiashi then walked away she was scared but she decided not to think about that<br>She did her homework as soon as she went to her bedroom.

(Somewhere,in the street)

"Hey,did you know Naruto Uzumaki who has the strange power?" The first gossiper talked to the second gossiper.  
>"Yeah,I know<br>it was so scary to think that Naruto has some sort of power."  
>"I think,we better stop disturbing and stay away from him before we all ended up like Neji."<br>"Yeah,I agree."

Rumors about Naruto continue to spread further in the Konoha  
>At the evening,Naruto woke up from his nap.<br>His stomach was growling and felt hungry.

"I think I need to go to Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto then left his apartment and went straight to Ichiraku Ramen.

From the Hyuuga Mansion at the same time,Hinata had done finishing her homework.  
>She thought about visiting Naruto since next 3 days she won't be seeing Naruto in the school.<br>So she took off and went to Naruto's apartment.  
>While Naruto was walking to Ichiraku,people watched and stared at him.<br>Naruto thought,"Why are they watching me like I'm a monster?Perhaps the rumor has spreaded." Naruto thought so hard that he didn't pay attention where he was walking,Accidentally he bumped into a girl.  
>They both fell down and hurt.<p>

"Ittai." Hinata shouted  
>"Eh?Hi,Hinata?" Naruto was shocked.<br>"Na,Naruto-kun?"Hinata's face has become a deep red  
>"Um,ano,gomen,is that hurt?Here,let me help you up." Naruto grabbed her hand.<br>"Arigato Naruto-kun.I was gonna visit you,but where are you going? Hinata asked him  
>"I'm going to Ichiraku ramen,wanna come with me?" Naruto offered<p>

Hinata never thought that Naruto would call her using suffix-chan.  
>She was surprised and at the same time Naruto offered her.<br>It's like a date.

"Ha…Hai Naruto-kun."  
>"Yosh,Ikuze Hinata-chan."<p>

Meanwhile,Neji arrived at home  
>Hiashi came and asked him what kind of disease he had that he had to go home late.<br>"Hiashi-sama,I never said that I had a disease." Neji was confused.  
>"Huh?But Hinata told me that you had a disease."<br>"No,Hiashi-sama.I was in clinic because I was beaten by Naruto.  
>Hinata-sama lied to you in order to get close with Naruto.<br>She never wanted you to blame Naruto."  
>"NARUTO AGAIN?He has poisoned my daughter,yet how come you were beaten by a weak child?I heard that he's a weak person that he always get bullied in the school." Hiashi scolded Neji<br>"Naruto has a mysterious power and besides I was wrong about him.  
>While I was fighting him,he never gave up,his will determination to never give up had convinced me that destiny can be changed if we try harder." Neji defended Naruto.<br>Hiashi didn't believe what he had just heard  
>"Mysterious power?What kind of mysterious power?" Neji then told him everything what had happened.<br>It was unbelieveable to him to believe that.  
>"Neji,are you sure that you'll let Hinata be together with Naruto?" he asked<br>"Yes,I'm sure Hinata will be happy.  
>Besides she always love him.I know because I always see her reaction when she's close to Naruto."<br>"Very well,but until I see Naruto's mysterious power and the proof that Hinata's happy.I can't approve them together.  
>As long as my daughter's happy I have no problem." Hiashi then leave the room.<br>Neji was still injured,so he went to the bed to take some rest again.  
>He will be taking a few days because of his injury.<p>

Naruto and Hinata was walking to the Ichiraku.  
>But unfortunately,it's closed.<br>Naruto was sad but Hinata seemed sadder than him.  
>"Naruto-kun,cheer up,don't be sad." She tried to cheer him up.<br>"Arigato,Hinata-chan then let's just go to the park near the forest,shall we?I have something to tell you."

Hinata agreed and together they went to the the park,they sat together on the bench,Naruto started to speak.

"Hinata-chan,i…..you have known that I'm no ordinary person right?What you had seen in the school earlier."  
>"I know,Naruto-kun."<br>"To tell you the truth,Ever since that I acquire this power,I have no friends.  
>Everyone thinks that I'm a monster…Everyone wants to stay away from me but except you and Hinata-chan.I….i also want to tell you my feeling…I…Love You." Naruto has confessed his love.<p>

Hinata's face has really become red like a tomato.  
>She never thought that Naruto would say something like this to her.<br>She's really happy and her eyes almost dropping tears  
>Despite Naruto's painful past,she didn't care about it.<p>

Naruto continued,"Will you be my girlfriend?It's okay if you don't want to,no one has ever wanted to be with a monster like me,just pretend I don't say anything."  
>"Naruto-kun,I didn't say that I reject you….I also love you Naruto-kun.I don't care if you have some kind of power or if you're a monster.I just want you,I Love You.<br>Eversince I was a child,my father and my friends never give me happiness and almost everyday I got bullied.  
>But you came and protected me while I was being bullied<br>You gave me a smile,you are my everything to me." Hinata also confessed her love to him  
>"A..arigato….Hinata-chan."He cried and hugged his new girlfriend,he kissed her<br>She was shocked but she didn't mind and kissed him back  
>Together they will continue a new life as a boyfriend girlfriend.<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER NARUTO'S PAST**

Naruto has conquered Hinata's heart  
>What kind of adventure and events would be waiting for both of them?<br>Still curious about "Master" Find out in Next chapter ^^v


	4. Chapter 4

It's finally here,Chapter 4 has been updated.I worked so hard all night to continue this chapter because this chapter is the most difficult to think about.I also wanted to give thanks regards to all readers for their comments =).Happy Reading.^^

**Chapter 4 Naruto's Past**

Naruto had conquered Hinata's love,together they will continue a new life as a boyfriend girlfriend.  
>Naruto and Hinata were still talking in the park<br>They talked about something else,suddenly Hinata asked Naruto something.

"Naruto-kun,may I ask you something?" Hinata asked.  
>"Sure,Hinata-hime what's that?"<br>"An,ano may I know about your past more?How did you acquire the power for the first time?" Hinata's curious about it.  
>"Hmm,okay Please keep it a secret will you?Hinata-chan." Naruto asked her.<br>"Hai.."

So then Naruto started to tell Hinata about his past.  
>Where and when he first acquire his power,all his experience when he was a child.<p>

"It all started when I had no one.i was in the street lonely…."

**FlashBack mode ON**

"Hey look at the kid,he's the one that helped Hyuuga kid before,I heard that he's the accursed child,he also has mysterious power  
>If he is allowed to live,we will be damned for the rest of our lives because of him<br>Let's beat him up." The 3 teenagers agreed and approach Naruto.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.  
>"We're going to beat you,prepare yourself!" said the teenagers.<p>

So they punched,beated Naruto until then he's severely injured.  
>He didn't fight back because he thought there's no need for him to waste his energy for that meaningless fight,as the result Naruto was knocked unconscious.<br>But then,while the teenagers were beating him up.A person came with a ball spinning through his palm hand,RASENGAN..

"Hey,kid! Stop beating that child." Said the person to them  
>"Huh?Who…who are you?" One of the teenagers said to him with a frightened face,he saw something strange at his hand.<br>They feared that if they made contact with that,they would become injured.

"It doesn't matter who I am Now,will you let go the kid or I'll blow your face one by one with this ball?Choose." The person gave them a choice.  
>"Al…alright..Run Away Fellas!" All the teenagers were running away.<p>

The Rasengan in his hand had become smaller and gone.  
>The person approached Naruto and took him somewhere to his house.A few hours had passed by,Naruto finally woke up.<br>He was confused that where he was and why he was there.  
>He saw a man who's waiting for him and on the table there's ramen that has been cooked for Naruto.<p>

"Um,mister?Who are you?" Naruto asked.  
>"Well,I'm Jiraiya but more importantly,are you alright?" He asked him<br>"Yeah." Naruto was still injured from that beat up then he saw a ramen,his favourite food. He then asked him again.  
>"Mister Jiraiya?Is that for me?" He asked<br>"Of course it's for you Ha ha ha I cooked it for you." He laughed  
>"Arigato,mister"<p>

Naruto then became happy and ate the Ramen fast enough.  
>Jiraiya then felt happy he was allright.<br>While Naruto was eating,he stopped then for a while he asked Jiraiya.

"Mister,Why did you save me?You could have let them beat me up,don't you think that I'm the accursed child?" He asked.

Before Jiraiya spoke,He laughed loudly,then he stopped and told him.

"Kid,I couldn't see someone got beaten up.  
>In fact,I felt that I must save you,the only reason why they call you the accursed child is because you have a power same as I." He told him<br>"Huh?Mister?You also had the same power as I?But how did you know I have a power?" He confused.  
>"Hmm,Let's just say that we're related.<br>Here,I'll show you the power that I have." He let him see.

Then Jiraiya formed a seal,he made a Rasengan.  
>Naruto was surprised.<br>The Rasengan then became smaller and gone.

"Awesome,Mister!" Naruto was surprised.  
>"Please don't call me mister,Just call me Master." He laughed again.<br>"Master?But why?" Naruto didn't see any reason to call him Master.  
>"Well,before that,I'll tell you about this power first.<br>This power is called Ninja techniques,we can call the power the same as Chakra energy.I see you frequently these days that you also have the power same as I.  
>That's why you're being called as the accursed child,well actually you're not.I noticed that your power is not perfect that's why I offered myself to teach you more techniques and the basic you got this power." Jiraiya offered him.<br>"WOW,Arigato Master.I accept." Naruto agreed.  
>"But,You must keep this a secret,Never told anyone about your power.<br>Because number 1,Only few people in this world that has Ninja Chakra,let's say about 1 million people,only 2 or 3 people will have the Ninja Chakra Energy.  
>They are also a chosen one. Number 2,you're being targeted by someone. You're in danger.<br>If that someone knows where you were,You'll be captured and be used" Jiraiya warned him.  
>"Who's that Master?" Naruto confused.<br>"I can't tell you.I'm also searching for that person,After I had done teaching you.I'll go somewhere outside the Konoha to search him." Jiraiya refused to tell him.  
>"But Master,why am I being targeted?Am I really bad that I'll be killed?" Naruto even more confused.<br>"For that,I will have to tell you sooner. Inside of you,there's a monster exist in your mind. It's Kyuubi,this monster is dangerous,it has a massive power that normal person couldn't control.  
>The other reason why you have this power because you had a Kyuubi inside it,there's no telling what would happen if someone used that monster to destroy the world." Jiraiya told him the whole story.<p>

Naruto was speechless,he never thought that a monster would exist in his mind.  
>Now he had known why he has no friend from the start.<br>It's because of that monster  
>Naruto then without hesitate asked him.<p>

"But why did I have a monster inside me?It's not making sense Master." Naruto said with a loud voice.  
>"Well,There was a monster outside the Konoha. It's Kyuubi that I mentioned earlier. Your father noticed there was a huge red thing with Nine tails and a massive earthquake while he and your mother were travelling outside the Konoha. He thought that if he didn't stop it,it would cause the world panic. He fighted it with his power,your mother wanted to fight too,but she had to take care of you.<br>Seconds later,Your father couldn't defeat it,the only way to defeat it is to seal the Kyuubi inside you. He used a Jutsu called Dead Demon Seal  
>It's a sacrificing jutsu. Your mother also helped him,as a result both of them died sacrificing themselves to seal Kyuubi inside you." Jiraiya told him without hesitation<p>

"…..,Master.." Naruto was crying.

Naruto thought that he didn't have parents from the start but seeing that story made him happy and believe that his parents died in a honour way even though no one knew the truth.  
>Naruto then stood up and agreed that someday he would conquer the Kyuubi.<br>Jiraiya who see that also believed that it would happen.  
>Naruto then noticed he hadn't asked very important question.<p>

"By the way,Master where are we now?" He asked with full confusion.  
>"Well,we're on top of Konoha's mountain to avoid somebody sees us training later. Also my house is in the mountain ha ha ha." He laughed.<br>"Hmm,I see. Well,Master shall we start on the training?" He seemed spirit.  
>"Hold your horses,kiddo. You are still injured. Take a rest,we'll start the training two more days." He stopped him<br>"Aw,Stupid injury." Naruto's sulking  
>"Ha ha ha by the way Naruto,After I finish teaching you all the techniques,you will live normal life and start school in Konoha High School to show that you're just an ordinary teenager."<br>"Yosh!"

Then,Naruto took a rest for two days. He then became fully recovered. He started to train with his Master.  
>He told him about 3 Ninja techniques category:Ninjutsu,Taijutsu and Genjutsu.<br>Jiraiya explained all of them. Then for the basic,he asked Naruto to form the 12 seals.  
>He had finally mastered the basic theory for the Ninja techniques.<br>It 's time for Naruto to learn the new techniques.  
>Jiraiya taught him lots of Ninjutsu techniques such as Sage Mode,Rasengan,Odama Rasengan,Bunshin techniques,and how to control the Kyuubi(theory).All of it took a year.<br>Naruto had finally become a successful ninja. He has mastered all the techniques and even for a year,He found a Rasen-Shuriken technique and even taught his Master his new technique.  
>Jiraiya was totally impressed. Then the time has come for Jiraiya to move and search that person as he said before.<br>It's hard for naruto to say goodbye to him,but then Jiraiya had gone and until now Naruto had never received his words.  
>Naruto then went to Konoha High School and lived as a normal teenager without being discovered his true identity.<p>

**Flashback Mode OFF**

"That's all the story Hinata-hime,so do you still love me despite the Kyuubi inside me?" Naruto asked Hinata to make sure again.  
>"Naruto-kun,I have told you that no matter who you are,I will always love you. If you forgot then I will say it again and again." Hinata's face became red again.<br>"Arigato…." Naruto again cried and hugged her.

They noticed that it's already night.  
>So they went home together,Naruto escorted Hinata first to her house.<br>They arrived and Naruto kissed Hinata as a goodbye word.  
>Finally,Naruto went home and ate in his apartment since he just remembered that he hasn't eaten anything.<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER CONTROLLING THE KYUUBI**

So?How was it?Is it good?Please give more comments so that I would know if I had improved or not. Thank you =)

Who is this "Person" that tried seeking Naruto?Again find out in some next chapters.^^  
>NB: I usually update a chapter once a day depend im busy or not,let's just hope tomorrow I will have updated it ^^<p>

To Rose Tiger: Since this is my first time using Fanfic and write Fanfic,i don't know how to double space them because everytime i double space them it comes back to original one when there's no double space,i was confused. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Perhaps you could show me how and i'll do anyway =D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 has been updated.A continuation from chapter 4. Happy reading readers.^^

**Chapter 5 CONTROLLING THE KYUUBI**

At the Hyuuga Mansion,nighttime.  
>Hinata had just gone home from dating with Naruto in the Park.<p>

"Tadaima!" Hinata said.

There,Hiashi had been standing there with Neji.  
>They had been waiting Hinata to return.<br>Neji woke up from his rest to eat dinner later.

"Hinata?Where were you?" Hiashi asked viciously

"An,ano…Tou-san..I was with…Naruto-kun." Hinata said nervously

"Naruto again,Naruto again. Hinata,you were lying to me earlier. Neji told me everything. HOW DARE YOU. Lie to your father!" Hiashi shouted at her.

Hinata was crying,then she said to him,"Tou-san,gomen…I…I just…want to be with Naruto-kun…I love him..I don't care whether he is a monster.I just love him..Please Tou-san..Don't blame on Naruto-kun."

Neji smiled. Hinata noticed that her brother was smiling,she thought that it was an evil smile. Hiashi also smiled and then said.

"Very well,my daughter..I will not interrupt your relationship with Naruto. But only if you call Naruto here.I want to see his power." Hiashi said with curious.

"A…arigato..Tou-san.." Hinata then stopped crying and felt happy.

"What I was angry about you is you lied to your father and that's a dishonest person." Hiashi said to her.

"Go…gomen…Tou-san.." Hinata apologized to him.

Hiashi then left them and went to the main room to have dinner. Hinata then asked Neji something.

"Neji ni-san,I thought you hated Naruto-kun.I thought you won't approve us together like you said before. But you made Tou-san accept my relationship with Naruto-kun.I don't understand. Doshite Neji ni-san?" Hinata confused.

"Hinata-sama,when I was fighting with Naruto.I was wrong all about him. He never gave up. His will is strong,strong enough to beat me.I believe he will make a good person to you." He smiled.

"Neji ni-san,Arigato…"

"Now,Hinata-sama let's go to the main room to have a dinner,shall we?"

"Okay"

So they went eating in the main room together with happy face. Too bad for Naruto that he had to eat alone in his apartment with his ramen cup. After They and Naruto ate their food,each of them slept peacefully.

(The next day,the first day of holiday for Naruto)

"Hoahmmm…..Man,that was a good sleep. Since today is a holiday thanks for Tsunade-bachan.I think I have to train to be stronger than before.I need to control the Kyuubi inside me." Naruto said to himself.

He then took a bath and had his breakfast. After that,he went to forest deep in the Konoha to avoid anyone seeing him training except Hinata,his lover.

(Meanwhile,in the Hyuuga Mansion)

"Well,Tou-san.I'm going to school." Hinata said.

"Yeah,becareful."

So Hinata went to school alone. She went off early. The time is enough for her to visit Naruto. She decided to visit him first before going to school. In front of Naruto's apartment,she knocked the door but nobody responded. She thought that he went somewhere to train. She remembered what Naruto had said to her. He said that he would train for 3 days inside the deep forest. She remembered more about something.

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

"Hinata-hime.I'm going to train for 3 days since I got sent home because of Tsunade-bachan. If you want to find me,I'll be in the forest."

"Train?Naruto-kun,what are you going to train?You have already become a successful ninja." Hinata was confused

"No,it's not.I still haven't controlled the Kyuubi yet.I must control it. Here,Hinata-hime.I'll give you something."

Naruto handed her something.

"What's this?Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"It's a Talisman. When my body is covered with red cloak and I became berserk,I need you to stick this Talisman to my forehead for suppressing the Kyuubi. This is a special Talisman made by my Master to suppress the Kyuubi whenever I couldn't control it." Naruto said and explained to her.

"Okay,Naruto-kun.I will always be there to help you and for you." Hinata giggled

"Arigato…"

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

Hinata then went to the forest. After she arrived there,she saw something huge red body. It produced a sound.

"Gyaaaa…Growll….."

Hinata then saw Naruto. His body had been covered by red chakra. Naruto's eyes had changed into Kyuubi's eyes. His mark in cheeks had become bolder than before and his teeth had become sharper. Naruto got berserk and destroyed anything he saw. Hinata saw him then she was scared and nervous but she had to save him,her lover. So she took out the Talisman and quickly running to him and sticked it to his head.

Luckily Hinata didn't injure or get attacked by Naruto because Naruto was desperately trying to fight inside his mind. He knew that when he saw Hinata he tried not to attack her,then the red chakra had disappeared. All of his physical appearance had changed into normal again. Naruto was unconscious. She grabbed him and let him rest.

There,Hinata was crying…she said,"Naruto-kun..please don't torture yourself..I can't afford to lose you. Please wake up…"

Seconds later,Naruto woke up and he saw Hinata was crying. He hold Hinata's hand. She was shocked and then Naruto said…

"I'm sorry Hinata-hime..Did I make you worry?" He felt guilty.

"It's alright Naruto-kun..You should take a rest.." She suggested.

"But what about you?Don't you go to school?" He asked.

"It's okay..I won't leave you..i just said that I'm sick so no one will find us here.."

"Thank you…Don't cry anymore.." He again hold her hands to warm her heart up.

After Hinata had calm down,she asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,what happen to you?Did you lose control of the Kyuubi earlier?" Hinata asked

"Yeah,I almost got control about it but I failed….I'll tell you." Naruto told her the story how and why he got berserk.

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

"This will do a good spot. Now I need to remember what my master said to me….Hmmm." Naruto was thinking hard about his memories..

**FLASHBACK NARUTO'S MEMORY ON**

"Naruto,I'll tell you how to control the Kyuubi and what Kyuubi is ,Kyuubi is a mass of hatred. When you meet Kyuubi,you must have no hatred inside your heart. If you do,then it will grab your hatred and consume you. You will lose control and then go berserk,when you meet the Kyuubi with no hatred inside your heart,your next step is to weaken the Kyuubi using any technique that you learned and after that,grab the Kyuubi's chakra and then take it as your own into your chakra. After you have succeeded,you will gain the control of the Kyuubi's power and you can use anytime you want without berserk." Jiraiya explained with a long explanation.

"Yosh,Master" Naruto understands.

"Okay,then practice it someday..Now let's go to the next technique…"

Then they learned other techniques until a year later.

**FLASHBACK NARUTO'S MEMORY OFF**

"Okay,I need to meditate and meet the Kyuubi." Naruto sat down and meditate with a full concentration.

Inside Naruto's mind,he meet the Kyuubi.

"_He he he he,you came to control my power Naruto?What a foolish child. You know that you can't defeat me."_Kyuubi said that to him.

"We won't know unless we try you Stupid fox.." Naruto said with a calm heart.

"_Then try if you can,I will consume you first and use you to destroy Konoha."_

Naruto then attacked the Kyuubi using his techniques. But none of it works. He began to confuse and he thought he has become stronger than the Kyuubi.

"_See,I told you already that you can't beat me. You're still too weak."_Kyuubi boasted.

"Damn,what should I do?Ah…." Naruto was consumed by Kyuubi's hatred.

Outside of Naruto's mind,He became berserk and all his body was covered by a demon cloak chakra. That's what Hinata saw him back then.

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

"Hmmmm,Naruto-kun perhaps you still have the hatred inside your heart. Do you still angry about Kyuubi for the death of your parents?" Hinata said to him.

"Hmmm,Perhaps Hinata-hime..I can't forgive it,because of the Kyuubi I lost my parents." He said with angry.

"Naruto-kun, I know that you still hate Kyuubi but you must try to forgive it. Everyone deserves to be forgiven. We do not have the right to punish people." Hinata gave him advice.

"You think so?...I'll try..Thanks Hinata-hime."

Naruto then thought about something. It's too hard for Naruto to forgive the Kyuubi but then the resolution in his heart from his lover had awakened him. He has now realized that maybe his parents wanted Naruto to give love to anyone including Kyuubi. Never be bad to anyone..He know that it must be a message from his parents. Then he stood up and said…

"ALRIGHT…I think I can forgive it…Thank you Hime." He hugged her..Hinata then hugged him back.

Naruto was lucky to have a good girl and a kind girl like Hinata. He has found a way to control the Kyuubi…Will he be able to control it?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER CONQUERRING KYUUBI'S HEART**

Chapter 6 will be updated if not tomorrow then the day after tomorrow.^^ I'll try my best to keep it up and make the story more interesting.

Still confused about this "Person"?Keep reading and maybe you'll find out in next chapters

Will Naruto be able to control the Kyuubi?Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

It's finally here,Chapter 6 has been updated. Happy reading readers.^^v

**CHAPTER 6 CONQUERRING KYUUBI'S HEART  
><strong>

Naruto had found a way to conquer Kyuubi's heart thanks to Hinata. This moment,Naruto's going to meet the Kyuubi again.

"Hinata-hime,if you see me transforming again,Please suppress the Kyuubi for me,will you?This time I will control the Kyuubi." Naruto said with full spirit.

"Ha…hai…Ganbatte…Becareful Naruto-kun." Hinata cheered him.

Then,Naruto concentrated and meditated again to meet the Kyuubi so then it happened.

"_He he he he he So you came back Naruto?No matter what the result. You will never beat me up." _Said the Kyuubi to him.

"No,I came here to talk to you,Kyuubi."

"_What do you want to talk about kid?I don't see any reasons to talk with you."_

"I want to know how come you have hatred against human?How come you always ended up killing people without mercy?" Naruto asked him.

"_He he he,it's because I'm the demon fox. People always hates demon. I hate human. So it's my job to kill people. But I'm so unlucky that I was sealed within you. But no problem I will consume you." _Kyuubi laughed.

"No Kyuubi.I don't hate you anymore. I understand your hatred. I want to be your friend though. Rather than becoming enemies,why don't we become friends instead?" Naruto smiled.

Kyuubi didn't understand a single thing he said. Then it said….

"_Hey kid,Foolish. I'm a demon fox. You're foolish to make friends with me."_

"I'd rather be a foolish than become your enemy. I don't want to fight you further." Naruto showed his resolution.

Kyuubi was shocked and shouted," _YOU STUPID. I'M THE DEMON FOX,THE NINE TAILS. YOU THINK YOU CAN BE FRIEND WITH ME?YOU THINK YOU CAN CONQUER MY HEART WITH YOUR KINDNESS?WHAT A FOOLISH ACT AND A HYPOCRITES ACT."_

Naruto didn't angry to what he said instead he talked and said again to it.

"Kyuubi,I knew inside your heart there must be a kindness yet you are too ashamed to talk and show it. You know,I have forgiven you. I'm not angry to you about my parents death. You became like this because no one wants to be friends with you right?Of course who wants to be friends with a big red demon fox…? I do. The reason is because I had my girlfriend. Despite my painful past,she still loves me. Then that's why I found a reason that everybody deserves to be forgiven and to be loved. No exception." Naruto told it.

Kyuubi was surprised to what Naruto had said. Kyubi's hatred slowly had decreased. Naruto said again….

"Someday I will change your hatred into kindness." Naruto grinned.

Kyuubi then said,"….._kid,What's your reason to be friend with me?I have used and consumed you so many times. There must be something in your heart that you have hatred against me."_

Naruto refused to what it said and told it," I told you already,didn't i?That I have forgiven you. I have no more hatred against you. I want to be friends with you. You're lonely and the same as i. It's time that we be friends so that you won't be lonely anymore."

Kyuubi became silent a bit but then finally said,"_Alright kid,but only one condition. I want to see your power whether you can beat me or not. If you can't then I won't be friend with you and I won't cooperate also you won't be able to control my power."_

"Can we skip the fight?I don't really want to fight." Naruto tried to refuse.

"_You have to or not. I haven't been in a fight for a long time. It's time for you to show me that you are stronger than me and make me interested with you. If you can't beat me,I will kill you. Simple,if you can't become stronger than me,how will you be able to face greater enemy someday?" _Kyuubi said.

Naruto then confused but then agreed rather than become enemies and a weakling for the rest of his life. He thought this is a best way to show how much he had improved during his training with his Master

He finally said," Okay,I accept."

"_Then,COME!" _Kyuubi shouted.

"OKAY!" Naruto charged to it

The Battle between Kyuubi and Naruto had finally started.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER CLASH BATTLE!FRIENDS OR DEATH  
><strong>

I'm sorry for making readers to wait. As an apologise,I will update 2 chapters today. I will update another tonight. Until then,Good luck and wish you well.^^

The Battle has finally started. Clash between Naruto VS Kyuubi. Who will win?Find out in the Next Chapter.

Please give more comments whether my story is interesting or not. Thank you =D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 has been updated.^^ It wasn't that easy. But it was worth making this chapter. May you find it interesting.=)

**Chapter 7 CLASH BATTLE! FRIENDS OR DEATH**

In the last chapter,Kyuubi challenged Naruto to beat it. Naruto agreed,and so here comes their intense battle.

"_COME!_" Kyuubi shouted

"YOSH!" Naruto charged ahead.

Naruto used his most-used Jutsu "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" He created almost a hundred clones. Even more,Each 2 clones forms a spiral sphere,Rasengan. All Naruto shouted loudly…

"RASENGAN!"

The Kyuubi was affected by the blow but it only damaged it a little. Kyuubi thought,_"What!What happened?How come that attack had an effect to me while earlier it didn't have any effect?"_

Naruto thought something too,"Huh?I thought earlier it didn't have an effect to Kyuubi,but now it has an effect. Perhaps,Its Hatred is the one who give it invincibility. Thank God that it had an effect to it. If not,I'm dead."

Kyuubi shouted_,"NARUTOOOOO!"_

It wiped some Naruto's Bunshins. Kyuubi's size is too big,even bigger than elephant. It only used claw attack. A claw attack could do massive damage to anyone because of its huge body.

This time Naruto used a strategy. He thought something,"Sennin(Sage)mode could be useful.I gotta use that mode."

(Outside Naruto's mind)

Hinata was waiting to see Naruto's progressing,then she saw something strange to his eyes. His eyes were colored into red. She thought about something,"Perhaps this is a Sage mode that Naruto told to me. I wondered how Naruto is doing with the Kyuubi now."

(Inside Naruto's mind again)

Naruto formed another jutsu,this time it's a big spiral sphere. Naruto attacked it with his Jutsu.

"SENPO-CHO,ODAAMA RASENGAN!" All Naruto Bunshins shouted.

Too bad that Kyuubi blocked it with its tail. Only one tail though but it still damaged its tail. It's now Kyuubi's turn to attack. It used a Bijudama. Kyuubi collected a massive chakra into its mouth using all its tails. It ate it,causing its body to be very big containing huge chakra. It then said..

"_Naruto,Take this My ULTIMATE POWER,BIJUDAMA.!"_ Kyuubi then shot its Bijudama like a laser. It almost hit Naruto(Real). The Bijudama laser hit one of the Naruto's Bunshins. It caused huge explosion. About three fourth Naruto's bunshins were disappeared. He was exhausted a little bit for dodging the explosion then Naruto found out another plan. He taunted Kyuubi.

"He he he,If that's your ultimate Power. Then this is My ultimate power. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." He created more bunshins then he signaled them to be 3 man-cell. Together they formed a seal. They created a spiral spinning with a shurikan formed into it,Rasen-shuriken. All of them charged to Kyuubi with each Rasen-Shuriken on their own.

"I'll show you my true power,Take this,RASEN-SHURIKEN!"

"_Grawwwww…"_ Kyuubi got hit. The Rasen-Shurikens do a lot of massive damage to the Kyuubi. It got angry to Naruto…

"_NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!_" It then charged to him and it also fast. All of his Bunshins were disappeared remaining the real Naruto.

Naruto acted as if it's not gonna hurt him. When the Kyuubi touch Naruto. He touched back,took its tail and pulled it to the ground. Naruto thought something.

"My sennin mode will run out by any seconds. I can only use one more Rasen Shuriken. Here goes nothing."

While Kyuubi was down,Naruto didn't miss the chance. He again formed one more Rasen-Shuriken. He said to it,"Take this,Kyuubi!" The last Rasen Shuriken did much damage. All the Kyuubi's body had been covered by scratch,showing that it really did a massive damage to Kyuubi. Kyuubi was knocked down. Naruto's sennin mode has reached its limit. He was exhausted. Both of them were collapsed a bit. But then seconds later,both of them stood up and stared each other.

Naruto said to it,"So?Do you believe me know that I'm stronger than you?Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi laughed,_"He he he,don't be so cocky. I still have one last move kid. You little brat. You have ANGERED ME.!"_

Kyuubi then formed another Bijudama,but this time this Bijudama is bigger than before. Kyuubi called it "Hell Judgement" Kyuubi's no hesitation to kill Naruto. Meanwhile,Naruto had no more idea how to defeat the Kyuubi.

"_Kid,Take this. Let's see if you can survive this,HELL JUDGEMENT" _Kyuubi shouted.

"Damn,Is this the end?" Naruto thought.

A Big ball of Bijudama went straight to Naruto. Will Naruto be able to survive?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER KYUUBI'S FINAL RESOLUTION  
><strong>

Finally finished this chapter,so how was the battle?Please tell me readers. Was it intensing?Interesting?Awesome?Any comments,I would be happy to accept that.=)

Naruto has reached his limit. His chakra had almost run out,yet he has to face HELL JUDGEMENT Technique. Will he be able to survive and see Hinata again?Will the Kyuubi win the battle?Find out in the Next Chapter. That's a secret =p


	8. Chapter 8

To all readers,I decided to update chapter 8 so that you won't be curious anymore. Maybe it's just too short or whatever. Just read it and see the result of the battle.^^

**Chapter 8 KYUUBI'S FINAL RESOLUTION**

In the last chapter,Kyuubi used its final technique to Naruto. It's called Hell Judgement. Naruto's last seconds act will determine whether he survived or not.

""_Kid,Take this. Let's see if you can survive this,HELL JUDGEMENT"_

The laser Super Bijudama ball charged ahead to Naruto. Naruto's eyes were widened. Finally,it hit him. The technique caused huge non-stop explosion for a minute. All the seal areas inside Naruto's mind were destroyed piece by piece. Naruto's body were laid down on the ground. Kyuubi laughed loudly.

"_Gha ha ha ha ha see?I told you that you can't beat me up"_

But then Kyuubi see something strange,it thought,"_Wait a minute,if Naruto's died,then I should have been revived and unsealed. But why didn't it happen?...Shi….SHIMATA(OH NO)!"_

Kyuubi's guess was right,Naruto's body was disappeared. It was just a bunshin. Naruto appeared behind the Kyuubi. It saw him. Meanwhile,Naruto had already prepared his another Rasen-Shuriken with his 2 clones without Sennin Mode. Naruto said to it.

"This final Rasen-Shuriken will finish you off." Naruto entrusted this last technique. His bunshins had vanished because they had run out of chakra.

Naruto shouted,"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,…"

This time Naruto wasn't able to throw Rasen-Shuriken because he was not in Sennin mode. He knew that using Rasen-Shuriken without Sennin mode would be great risk. Last time he trained with his master,Jiraiya. His arm was wounded heavily that he had to stay recover for a full week. But this time,Naruto had no choice. He had run out of chakra using this final Rasen-Shuriken. He risked his arm in hoping that Kyuubi would accept him as a friend. He believed that would happen.

Rasen-Shuriken's destruction to Kyuubi was really great. The damage was too great for Kyuubi to endure. After all,it had endured so many times Rasen-Shuriken. Kyuubi couldn't endure it anymore. As a result,it's bleeding. Kyuubi was injured heavily. Both of them lost too much chakra. Naruto was too exhausted. Kyuubi was knocked down. While it was lying down on the ground,its eyes to Naruto showed that Naruto wasn't the person who gives up so easily. Kyuubi saw through his eyes that he really meant in becoming friends with it. Kyuubi then said to him.

"_Naruto,…..i … see.. So this is your power.. I never.. thought you could beat me.. Very well.. As I promised.. I will be your friend and I'll let you control my power freely.. Come.. I'll tell you how to control my power."_ Kyuubi called him.

Naruto then walked to it. He walked so tired that he couldn't walk straight. Kyuubi still fell down to the ground because of its injury. Naruto then asked him.

"So,how am I able to control your power?"

"_Grab my chakra with your chakra…. Then pull it with forcefull until my chakra arrived to your body. Once you take my chakra,you are now able to use my chakra without going berserk. Anytime you want."_ Kyuubi told him.

Naruto then did what it said. He took its chakra with his chakra. When Naruto grabbed and pulled it,It felt like it was a glue. Naruto had a hard time pulling that. Until then,he finally succeed in getting Kyuubi chakra. When Kyuubi's chakra got into Naruto's body,it formed a yellow chakra robe into Naruto's body. Naruto felt great,it's like his chakra has replenished. He didn't get exhaust anymore.

"So,this is my power?" Naruto said.

"_Yes"_ It said.

"Thank you,Kyuubi. Whenever you want to talk to me. I'll be your friend chat for you." Naruto grinned.

Kyuubi smiled and then said,"_Yes,there's one more thing I need to tell you about using my chakra. When you are using my chakra,don't forget that you also used your chakra. If you used my chakra too much then your chakra will be decreased until zero. There's no telling what would happen if you squandering my chakra too much. Use it when it's only necessary."_

"Alright,Thank you Kyuubi. It's time for me to go back. We'll talk again later." Naruto smiled

Kyuubi then took a rest after its battle with Naruto and then Naruto went back to his world.

(Outside Naruto's mind)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes,Hinata was sitting there waiting for Naruto. Hinata then asked Naruto about the result.

"Mo…,Naruto-kun. So,did you success in controlling the Kyuubi's power?" Hinata asked curiously.

Naruto smiled. He said,"Yeah,Hinata-hime. I succeed."

"I'm happy for you,Naruto-kun. So you must be stronger now. But may I know what were you doing when you met the Kyuubi?It took a long time. I saw your eyes change. You must be using Sage mode Naruto-kun then your eyes change into normal again. So I thought there must be a problem there. What happened?" Hinata was curious

"Well,Hinata-hime. Me and Kyuubi fighted there. We battled with full power. I used all my power to convince the Kyuubi that I want to be friend with it. But at first time,Kyuubi didn't want to be friend unless I can prove myself that I'm serious and I can beat it up. That's what happened exactly and I won." Naruto told Hinata.

Hinata was happy that Naruto's will was strong. She never thought that Naruto would be able to change Kyuubi's heart.

"Naruto-kun…. I'm glad that you took my advice."

"Hinata-hime,Arigato. If it weren't for you,I wouldn't be able to convince Kyuubi." Naruto then kissed her as a thank you and she kissed him back with full romantic,passionate kiss.

A minute later,they broke up the kiss. Naruto forgot to ask her.

"Oh yeah,By the way Hinata-hime,How long have I been meditating?"

"Well,Naruto-kun it's almost Noon."

"Huh?Noon already?I'm sorry I have made you wait that long." Naruto felt sorry about her.

"It's alright Naruto-kun,I'll be always there for you."

Naruto then stood up and said,"Good,Let's….get…som…e..thi..n..g..to….e…..at"

Naruto was unconscious suddenly. He fell down to the ground. Hinata was shocked when she saw Naruto's reaction.

"NARUTO-KUN?NARUTO-KUN?" She shouted.

But Naruto didn't wake up. He didn't say a single word. What happened to him?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER RELATIONSHIPS APPROVAL**

Naruto was down suddenly when he stood up and said the he wanted to look for meal. He didn't say any single word. Usually when people's hungry they always said "hun..gry." even though they were down. What happened to Naruto?How will Hinata be able to help Naruto?To be continued….

NB:Chapter 9 will be updated on Monday because Sunday is the day I'm refreshing.=p


	9. Chapter 9

To all readers,I'm sorry for making you to wait. I have just updated chapter 9. It's quite long or whatever but happy reading. =)

**CHAPTER 9 RELATIONSHIP APPROVAL**

In the last chapter,Naruto was unconscious and got down suddenly. Hinata who saw that immediately became panic.

"NARUTO-KUN?NARUTO-KUN?" Hinata shouted

Hinata's trying to wake him and call him. But it didn't work. Then Hinata noticed his arm and his body. His arm was total injured badly while his body was covered into scratch,wound and every injury. Hinata thought that those scars must be because the fight with the Kyuubi. Hinata quickly took Naruto to the Hospital. Then the doctor and the nurse came and brought Naruto to the Emergency room.

"Doctor,Please help and save Naruto-kun." Hinata begged him.

"Don't worry,We'll try our best." Doctor said to her

Then they went to the Emergency room to check what's happened to Naruto. Hinata had been waiting for hours. She kept praying about Naruto,hoping that he would be saved. She really couldn't afford to lose Naruto. Finally,the doctor came out from the room. Hinata quickly approach the doctor and asked him.

"Doctor,How's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry,He'll be fine but his wounds were fatal enough to make him rest for 2 days. I suggest you not to disturb him,but I'll allow you to visit him because I see you're worried about him." Doctor said.

"Arigato…" Hinata got relieved.

"You may come in if you want.."

"Hai.."

The doctor then left. Hinata went to the room. She saw Naruto was there sleeping peacefully and smiling face. Hinata sat down,holding his hand. Hinata then dropped her tears. She said.

"Naruto-kun,please don't do that anymore,I couldn't lose you. I love you. You should have told me about your wounds." Hinata cried.

Hinata then wiped out her tears and saw the clock. It's evening already and that should be the time she must go home and from the school. To avoid suspicious,Hinata quickly went home but before that she thought.

"I'll come back again Naruto-kun,I promise."

Hinata then left the hospital and went straight home. While walking on the street,One of Her friends saw her and approach her. It was Sakura.

"Hinata,where were you this morning?I didn't see you this school,and you're taking a bag. Where were you?" Sakura asked her.

"Sa..Sakura. Um,ano.. Please keep this a promise,okay?" Hinata asked.

"Okay,no problem."

"I was with Naruto-kun at the forest,he was collapsed and fell down. I took him to the hospital and waited for hours. That's why I didn't come to school. Please keep this secret from anyone. Just tell anyone that I'm sick." Hinata told her.

It's impossible for Hinata to tell her that she was there helping Naruto in his training to control the Kyuubi. Because All of them would stay away from Naruto. There's no way they would accept Naruto despite the Kyuubi.

"Okay,Hinata. But I'm surprised that you really cared to Naruto. He he he. Well,even though what he did yesterday was unbelievable. I wish Sasuke also like him" Sakura admired Naruto for his power.

"Yes…. Sorry I gotta go. See you Sakura." Hinata rushed off leaving Sakura without saying any word.

Hinata then went home immediately and hoped that her father didn't suspicious.

"Tadaima." Hinata said.

Luckily,no one suspicious on Hinata's absent this morning. So then Hinata relieved and quickly went straight to the bedroom. She did what she must do before visiting Naruto again.

(Meanwhile in the Hospital)

Naruto woke up and saw that his surrounding had changed. He wore a patient's Uniform. He didn't remember anything what had happened. All he could remember that he said to Hinata that he's going to get something to eat. After that,everything's fuzzy. He thought that Hinata must be the one who took him to the Hospital. Naruto then said in his heart.

"Arigato,Hinata-hime…"

Naruto then saw his arm and his body. It's covered by scratch,wound and scars. He thought that it must be the consequences for fighting the Kyuubi. He went sleep again to recuperate.

(Back to Hyuuga Mansion,Night time)

Hinata had done finishing what she must do. But it's unlucky that it's nighttime already. Hinata wasn't allowed to go anywhere after night. She then thought about visiting Naruto the next day after school. She then ate dinner and quickly went off to bed. She also didn't forget to pray for Naruto's safety. After that,she's asleep.

(Second day of Naruto's holiday)

Hinata woke up and said good morning to god and Naruto. She went take a bath and had her breakfast. While having her breakfast. Hiashi asked Hinata something. Neji and Hanabi also heard that.

"Hinata,when's Naruto going to come here?" Hiashi asked.

"Sooner,Tou-san. Perhaps two more days." Hinata said.

Hanabi who heard that suddenly asked her father.

"Tou-san,why are you asking Naruto to come?" Hanabi asked.

"You'll see it by yourself Hanabi."

Then they ate their breakfast again with silent atmosphere. Hinata then went to school alone again. This time,she really went to school because she couldn't absent for twice or everyone would get suspicious more. In the class,Hinata's friend didn't see her suspicious except Sakura who had known where Hinata was yesterday. The class then started. Hinata then at class couldn't stop praying for Naruto. Meanwhile,In the class,Somebody gossiped about Naruto. She heard that unintentionally.

"Hey,I heard that the strange kid is in the hospital right now."

"What?You serious?But why?I thought he had a mysterious power that no one could beat him up."

"Don't know,but that's the way he should get. He he he."

Hinata heard that suddenly got angry. She didn't believe that they would say anything bad to Naruto. She also confused how they knew Naruto's whereabout. The only one knew was Sakura. But it's impossible for Sakura to betray her because she and Hinata had been friends for a long time. They were also close friend. Hinata then after the break asked Sakura.

"Sakura,may I ask you something?" Hinata asked.

"Yes?What's wrong Hinata?"

"May I know if you told them about Naruto's whereabout?"

"No,Hinata. I didn't tell anyone as you asked me. Well,except Sasuke. Because Sasuke was his friend after all."

"I see. It's okay Sakura. Sorry for suspecting you unnecessary." Hinata seemed in guilty.

"It's okay."

"An…ano… Why don't we go visit him after school with Sasuke?" Hinata offered.

"Sure,No problem. I'll tell Sasuke about it." Sakura said.

"Okay,see you later in the School's gate." She said.

Hinata and Sakura then went back to the class after the break. They studied in the class. Hinata also heard another gossip about Naruto. It's gotten worsened than before. She couldn't stand it anymore. Until….

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO NARUTO-KUN ANYMORE. HE IS NOT STRANGE AND THE ACCURSED CHILD. HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT WHEN HE'S YOUR CLASSMATE?" Hinata approached and shouted at them.

Everyone in the class was shocked to see Hinata's reaction including Kakashi the teacher.

"Hinata,what are you doing in the class shouting like that?" He asked.

Hinata then finally regained her emotion stabilize. Her face is in deep red. She quickly went to her seat again and said to him.

"Go..gomen…."

"*sigh… Well then,let's continue the lesson." Kakashi started teaching again.

After Hinata's warning,Nobody had dared to say something to Naruto anymore until School's over. After school,Hinata had waited in the gate waiting for Sakura and Sasuke. Then they came.

"Sorry,we're late. Let's go then."

"Ha..hai.."

Together they went to the hospital to visit Naruto together.

(In the hospital)

Naruto woke up form his longsleep. He was hungry and totally bored. Then suddenly,Hinata,Sasuke and Sakura came and visited Naruto. Naruto was shocked.

"Dobe,we're visiting you. How're your feeling?" Sasuke said.

"Teme,I'm fine. You could worry about me. He he he." Naruto laughed.

"Hinata-hime,I missed you so much." Naruto said to her.

"I… I missed you too." Hinata became shy.

Sasuke and Sakura got surprised to know that they had been dating all the time. Sakura and Sasuke teased both of them and chatted until evening. Sakura also told Hinata's act earlier in the class. Hinata got ashamed about it. Then,after that they asked the permission to go home.

"Naruto,we're going home now. We'll visit you again."

"Dobe,Take care. Make sure you don't fall in the bed." He teased him.

"Don't worry,Teme. Hahaha."

Sasuke and Sakura then went home leaving Hinata and Naruto there. Hinata was feeding Naruto with apple until finished. They both seem happy because this is way too romantic. Until then,Naruto asked her.

"Hinata-hime,weren't you going home?"

"Iie… Naruto-kun. I want to stay here beside you longer.."

"Thank you.. By the way,is it true that you were protecting about me in the class?"

"Ha…hai."

"But why?Just let them say anything bad about me. Nobody would like the demon child. I don't care at all. There's no need for you to do that because the gossip will keep spreading further."

Hinata heard that seem crying. She said back to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…. I can't let them say anything bad to you. If they talked that to you,that means they also talked bad to me. I can't stand it. Even though you had Kyuubi inside. But they should see your kindness and see that you are not bad after all."

"….. Hinata-hime….."

Naruto then grabbed her hand. He said to her.

"Arigato…."

Both of them spent time long enough. It's almost time for Hinata to go home. But before that,Hinata didn't forget to say to Naruto about her father 's request.

"Naruto-kun,can you come to my house the day after tomorrow?My father wants to see your power. After that,he will approve our relationship."

"Sure,Hinata-hime. Hi hi hi." Naruto smiled.

Hinata then smiled too. She kissed Naruto's forehead and then kissed him with passionate. Hinata then went home. Naruto was really happy about that. He must come to Hinata's house two days later. So he tried not to do anything. He just took a rest. A day passed by for a couple with a happy mood.

(Third day of Naruto's holiday)

This day also didn't special. Hinata as usual visited Naruto again and talked about anything… Then after nighttime. Doctor allowed him to go home. Naruto then went straight home immediately. He missed his apartment. He quickly went to his bedroom to take a final rest to his recovery because the day after is the day that Naruto would come to Hinata's house. So did Hinata. Both of them said goodnight at the same time and then went asleep.

(The next day,after school)

Naruto and Hinata went home together. They quickly went to Hyuuga mansion to meet Hiashi. They arrived.

"Tadaima." Hinata said.

Hiashi then came and saw Naruto. Naruto was scared a little bit when he saw her father. Hiashi then asked Naruto to show him his power. Naruto agreed then Hiashi asked him to go to the house field. There,had been provided a steel box. Neji and Hanabi also saw Naruto. Hiashi then said to Naruto.

"Naruto,there's a steel box. I want you to destroy it by using your power. Now do it." Hiashi said.

"No problem." Naruto's confident

Hinata,Hiashi,Neji and Hanabi sat down and watched Naruto's action. Naruto then prepared his jutsu.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." Naruto shouted.

It was shocked to Hanabi and Hiashi to see that. Naruto then formed a usual technique seal,Rasengan. He then just charged at the box and then the box was destroyed badly. Hiashi was surprised. After the demonstration,He approached Naruto and touched his shoulder. He smiled to him and said.

"Naruto,I believe you will take good care of Hinata. Please protect her."

"Will do." He smiled.

Then Hiashi left. Hinata was totally happy and she hugged Naruto instanteniously. Naruto hugged her back. Neji and Hanabi were happy to see the couple. Neji believed in Naruto. While Hanabi,maybe she didn't know Naruto well. But if her father agreed him then she also believed in Naruto. Neji then leave the couple. Hinata and Naruto couldn't stop hugging each other. Together,they will always be one until the rest of their life.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER NARUTO'S NEW POWER**

Hiashi had accepted Naruto. There would be no more obstacles for them anymore. But the truth about Naruto still is a secret. Will Naruto tell them or just keep it as a secret only to limited persons?Find out.=p


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 has been updated. Sorry for taking so long. Happy reading ^^

**CHAPTER 10 NARUTO'S NEW POWER**

In the last chapter,Hiashi had accepted Naruto in taking care of Hinata thus accepting their relationships. They were moving onward to the next level of their relationship. They were still hugging at each other.

Naruto and Hinata broke the hugging,then they went somewhere to the Ichiraku ramen together to celebrate their new hope. Naruto ordered a ramen and for his girlfriend. There Ayane and Teuchi were curious to see them very close. So they asked them.

"Hinata and Naruto,Were you guys dating?" Ayane asked.

"Of course,she is my girlfriend now. He he he." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto,you must be happy to have a beautiful girlfriend as her." Teuchi smiled.

"An…..eto.." Hinata's face was deep red.

"Cut it out,you guys made Hinata's face red." Naruto laughed

All of them laughed together. Teuchi and Ayane gave two ramen bowls to the couple. They decided to leave them for the romantic time. They finally ate together. As they were eating,Hinata asked him something.

"Mo,Naruto-kun?Earlier,is that a power gained from the Kyuubi at the field in the school?" Hinata curious.

"Yeah,it's great. I like my new power. I'm becoming stronger than before. He he he." Naruto laughed.

So,the story of Naruto's power started.

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

Naruto and Hinata went to the school together after 3 days had passed from Naruto's holiday. While they were walking,Gossipers spoke something bad to Naruto. They were ignoring to their gossips. And so,they arrived at school. Most students were thinking that they were dating and some of them talked bad at Naruto and Hinata. They went ahead while ignoring them. In the class,Sasuke and Sakura greeted them.

"Hinata,How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Dobe,how are you now?Better?" Sasuke asked.

"We are fine." They said.

All of them laughed together. At that time,the bell had rung. They all sat to their seat. Iruka came and taught them. The class had started with a silent intense atmosphere. While Iruka was teaching,Naruto was thinking.

"Hmm,I guess I gotta try my new power from Kyuubi. I got to go on the school field. On top of that I will go to Hinata's house. He he he." Naruto smiled by himself.

Then after the break,Naruto went to the field alone. Hinata,Sasuke and Naruto who see Naruto ran off quickly became little strange and followed him.

(In the school's field)

Naruto stood on the middle. Meanwhile,Sasuke,Sakura,Hinata and some other students saw Naruto. They all watched Naruto what he was doing on the middle of the field. Naruto then concentrated hard inside his mind.

(Inside Naruto's Mind)

Naruto saw a big ball of chakra above him. He figured that it maybe was the Kyuubi's chakra. He took it and absorbed it. After he had absorbed it,his body appearance had changed into Yellow Chakra Robe. Kyuubi saw and said to Naruto.

"_Naruto,that's one of the power that you got from me. There are two types of power. I'll shall give you the first power and you had already gotten it. I'll say it once,so listen carefully." _Kyuubi said.

"Okay." Naruto listened carefully.

" _The first power that you got. You do not need to cooperate with me. You can take it whenever you like to. But remember what I said before. Your chakra will be depleted when you are using my chakra. There's no telling what will happen if your chakra drop to zero. It will take some time to recover your chakra. Use it if it's necessary. Second,the demon cloak chakra. This power type requires cooperation between the host and the demon. They agree on how much chakra will be given to the host depending the host's request. Concentrated and wrapped the demon fox cloak into your body. The first demon cloak will only covered you up to 3 tails,it is not quite powerful but enough to kill elephant. The second demon cloak has much chakra than before,its quality is even greater compared to the first one. You can use the ultimate technique "Bijudama" while on this mode. The second demon cloak will be covered from 4 tails to 7 tails. The last is Transformation to the real demon. It's simple,just transform into like me and you can use any technique that's referring to the demon itself. To transform into demon,take my pure chakra,imagine the image and transform. But I do not recommend you to use it because of its big size. Use it only when we're in great danger. Got it?Do you understand?"_ Kyuubi explained long to him.

"Not quite but I'll practice,he he he." Naruto laughed.

"_Well then,good luck in practicing."_ Kyuubi grinned.

(Outside Naruto's mind)

Hinata,Sasuke,Sakura and some students were surprised to see Naruto's body was covered into Yellow chakra robe. He attracted all students. Naruto didn't mind it,he just keep practicing. Naruto then tried to use his mode. He flashed instantly,making all students confused and thought that he's gone. Then Naruto came back to the same spot within seconds. Next,Naruto tried to use his ultimate technique,Bijudama. Naruto used his two hands and the other two were from the robe itself. Naruto's four hands were mixing the chakra into a small ball. But while he was mixing,it was hard for Naruto to maintain the weight. It's too heavy. As a result,the Bijudama was exploded and Naruto was blown off.

"Gah…." Naruto was blown far 2 metre from his spot.

Students who see that become more curious what kind of power that he had. Naruto's failure technique caused his Yellow robe to disappear.

"Damn,I never thought that using Bijudama technique in this mode is hard and use a lot of chakra." Naruto said to himself.

Hinata then ran to Naruto,she approached Naruto and said.

"Are you allright,Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"He he he,I'm alright Hinata-hime. But I'm totally tired. I think I have used all of my chakra. But I'll try another techniques." He stood up and went to the same spot before.

Naruto then turned his body into Yellow Robe again. He then practicing his new move. He called it "Mini Five Rasen-Shurikens". His 5 fingers were forming a Mini Rasen-Shurikens for each. Each fingers need 2 Yellow Robe's Hand (Because forming Rasen Shuriken needs 3 hands for Naruto). It was small enough to form a Mini Rasen-Shurikens. Then Naruto threw the Rasen-Shuriken above because he didn't want to injure someone. After he had thrown them,All mini Rasen-Shurikens were creating a strong wind and deep cut that some students have a little wound scratch. They assumed that his techniques were dangerous. Then for seconds later,Naruto's Yellow Robe had disappeared again. He was exhausted. The bell rang as all students went back to their class with their new gossips except Sasuke,Hinata and Sakura. They waited for Naruto. Hinata then approached him and said.

"Naruto-kun,it's okay,you don't need to push yourself. You can train again someday." Hinata tried to stop him from exhausting too much.

"Thanks Hinata-hime,Let's go back to the class." He said.

They then went to the classroom and nothing had happened until school's over except more gossips about Naruto and Hinata. Kakashi,Iruka,Tsunade missed the part again where Naruto used his power.

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

Naruto and Hinata still were eating their Ramen. After finishing their ramen,Naruto paid the bill for him and his girlfriend. Naruto and Hinata then went home together. First,Naruto took Hinata home and after that,They kissed each other.

"Naruto-kun,I love you." Hinata told him.

"I love you too,Hinata-hime." Naruto kissed her again.

The romantic couple then went separately. Their new life has yet to begin.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER DECISION DECISION**

Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter because I was blue for 2 days =,(. My life was bad. I think that I'm not worth be a human. I'm already a useless people. The only thing that I wanna do is creating new stories so that readers can see and admire it. Thank you.

Confuse about the title DECISION DECISION?You will find out in the next chapter. Until then wait for a day or two =).


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 has been updated. This week will be busy due to the exams. But I will try my best to keep updating. Good Luck.=)

**CHAPTER 11 DECISION DECISION**

In the last chapter,Naruto and Hinata were going home together. They finally arrived home and kissed each other. Then their new life begins. For 3 months,they became closer than before. Gossips about Naruto and Hinata had begun to fade away but still there's a bunch of gossips. Naruto practiced his Kyuubi mode more and many happened for those 3 months. Only 1 month left for Graduation day from Konoha High School. But what will happen if unexpected thing happen to them?See this Chapter.=D

(3 Months Later)

Naruto and Hinata were at school,breaktime. They went to the rooftop of the school to be alone for awhile. There,Hinata said to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,It's already 3 months since we first dated." Hinata reminded.

"Yeah,Hinata-hime,but my heart is always for you." Naruto smiled.

"Na…Naruto-kun… Arigato.." Hinata thanked him.

Both of them spent time quite long enough. Then Hinata said again to him.

"Naruto-kun,a month from now,We will be graduating soon. Have you thought what you will do when you graduate?" Hinata asked.

"Well,Im going to work and earn money. With my power I could work easily He he he." Naruto laughed.

"Wow,I'm so proud of you Naruto-kun.."

"What about you Hinata-hime?"

"Well,I have no plans. Still thinking about it Naruto-kun." Hinata said to him.

"That's okay,no matter where we are I'll always be with you. No one can replace our heart." Naruto said to her and kissed her.

"Me too." Hinata kissed him back.

Then Bell had rung,they went back to the class and survived another boring lesson from Kakashi. After they had done,they went back home together. As usual Naruto took Hinata home first then they kissed and Naruto said Goodbye to her. Hinata entered the Hyuuga Mansion house and…

"Tadaima!." Hinata said.

"Ah,Hinata. I want to talk with you,come with me to the Main hall." Hiashi said.

Hinata was wondering what her father want to say to her. She then left her bag in her bedroom and went straight to the Main hall. There only Hiashi sitting alone on the middle. Hinata then sat and said…

"Tou-san,What's it about?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well,Hinata. It's about your relationship with Naruto." Hiashi said.

Hinata was at first surprised. She thought that he had agreed her relationship with Naruto but this moment he wanted to talk about it. Hinata then hoped that he wouldn't ask her to break out.

"To..Tou-san,I thought that you had accepted our relationship?" Hinata said with a little loud voice.

"Hinata,Don't think negatively. I'm here to talk about your further relationship with Naruto." Hiashi said.

Hinata was embarrassed. Her prediction was wrong. She then apologized quickly..

"Go..Gomen. Tou-san. So what is it about?" Hinata asked to the main topic.

"Hinata,I know that you are going to graduate soon. I also know that you love Naruto so much. The Hyuuga clan needs new leader and im about to retire at my age. Since you're a girl it's impossible to control over the clan. Only the married heir husband will be able to control the clan. So what I want to say is after you graduated. Will you marry Naruto?I believe in him to control the clan" Hiashi asked.

Hiashi's words were making Hinata's heart exploded. She thought that it was too soon. She couldn't speak any words for that.

"So?" Hiashi's waiting for an answer.

"An… ano… Tou-san,i..i need to discuss this with.. Naruto-kun first,May I?" Hinata asked for some time.

"Very well,I expect the answer for a week.I'll be waiting for that." Hiashi then leave the room.

Hinata was very confused about this hard decision. She thought she was just dreaming. But everytime she looked no matter what it wasn't a dream. She had a chance to marry Naruto. But she needed some time and decided to ask Naruto and Neji. At the same time,Neji had just arrived home. She then greeted Neji and pulled Neji to the Main Hall.

"What's the big deal Hinata-sama for pulling me to the Main Hall?" Neji asked

"Neji-nisan,I want to know. Have you ever planned to marry Tenten after graduated?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmm,Well I plan to but we haven't talked about that and decide. What's wrong Hinata-sama?Why are you talking about this?"

Hinata then told Neji what had happened. Neji then shocked too but he knew it would come to this. So Neji gave Hinata advice.

"Hinata-sama,Marrying is not to be afraid of,If you two love each other and you have sured that you want to be together with Naruto always then you should ask and decide it with him. I'm sure he will be happy to say yes to you." Neji adviced her.

"Arigato,Neji-nisan.I'll go meet Naruto soon. Oh,please don't tell anybody,will you Neji-nisan?" Hinata begged.

"Sure,Hinata-sama."

So then they agreed to keep secret and then went to do their homework. Hinata had decided to tell Naruto the next day and asked him. The day passed on with a shocking event for Hinata. For Naruto,he just did his homework,ate and slept until the next day.

(The Next Day in Rooftop School)

"Hinata-hime?What Is it?What are you going to talk about?" Naruto's curious.

"Na…Naruto-kun?I want to know…. After graduated,do you have in your mind that you want to marry me?" Hinata asked.

Naruto was surprised with her words. He was confused but then said with a smile.

"Well,I never thought about that. But if you ask me now,I will say yes. I want to marry you after graduate because I love you. But then we'll have to wait until you and your father agree." Naruto said.

"No need Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"Eh?What's wrong?Why?" Naruto was confused.

Hinata then told him what had happened during her conversation with her father. Naruto then shocked what he had just heard. He then said.

"I never thought that your father will say that. Well,then you heard my answer just now Hinata-hime. He he he." Naruto laughed.

"Eh?Hear what?" Hinata's pretending

"Hinata-hime,I just told you and you forgot already?" Naruto's eyes were all white like a ghost with a wide open mouth.

"I don't know what you said earlier. Could you repeat Naruto-kun?" Hinata smiled

"Aw,Alright but this time I'll make a special romantic atmosphere. He he he." Naruto laughed.

Meanwhile,4 persons were hiding from Naruto and Hinata. They were watching them. Naruto then kneel one leg down,grabbed Hinata's hand and said…

"Hinata-hime,Will you marry me after graduated?" Naruto proposed.

Hinata was surprised with his action. She's about to faint but she didn't want to. Her face was deep red. She then answered him nervously.

"Ye….Yes Naruto-kun.I will marry you.." Hinata had answered Naruto's Proposal

"Hihihi,Arigato," Naruto stood up.

They hugged each others and kissed. They then broke the kissing and hugging. Naruto then said…

"Come out,I know you're there Neji,Sasuke,Sakura and Tenten."

Hinata was surprised immediately and so the 4 persons behind them.

"Naruto,im surprised that you found us. Even though we hide well." Neji said.

"Wow,Naruto you are going to marry Hinata." Tenten cheered

"Naruto,Don't forget to invite us okay?" Sakura smiled.

"Dobe,You're going too fast,aren't you?" Sasuke kept his cool.

Naruto then said that he already sensed them thanks to his power. He just keep it secret until the most romantic part,Naruto also said to them not to worry because he would invite them. After that,Naruto and Hinata asked them to keep a secret because if this was seen by any students,another gossips would spread soon. They agreed. Hinata then ask Neji.

"Neji-nisan,did you tell them?"

"No,Hinata-sama,Sakura and Sasuke saw you two were suspicious and asked me and Tenten to join them together and stall you. I never thought you would discuss this on the rooftop." Neji said.

"Neji-nisan,I had to ask Naruto-kun though as fast as possible,but as long as Naruto-kun's agreed,then I agreed too.I will marry him and love him forever." She said.

"Awwwwwww" Sakura and Tenten teased her.

Then interruption from the bell made them have to go back to the class. Naruto then holded his hand with Hinata and walked back to the classroom with happy face. Naruto then asked Hinata again.

"Are you sure Hinata-hime about your answer?There's no turning back after we married Hinata-hime. He he he." Naruto asked again.

"Yes,I'm sure Naruto-kun,im sure."

"YOSH!." Naruto then his feeling was very happy. He was dropping tears. That's the tears of Happiness.

"I will tell Tou-san your answer. Naruto-kun,Arigato for your answer without hesitation." Hinata said.

"No problem." Naruto grinned.

They then entered the class with happy face and face through the school's time until over. After that they went home separately to do something important works from school. Before separating,Naruto and Hinata kissed each other. Their relationships had gone through the next level.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER ENTER ? ? ?  
><strong>

They have proposed each other and answered their proposal. All they have to wait is the Graduation day and meanwhile they just keep building their relationship to closer and closer. Their heart clings to one and No matter what happened They have the purest heart.

Will they be able to keep their promise until graduation day?or will the promise be broken by any obstacles?Find out =)

The reason why I put "?" in Title Chapter is because that's the "Person" Jiraiya mentioned in chapter 4. Who is it?Find out in the next chapter.

I will change the"?" as soon as i update the chapter =D


	12. Chapter 12

Ta-da. ^^ Chapter 12 has been updated. Happy reading Folks. =) First,I want to say sorry for the short chapter. It's because I'm sick. I couldn't think clearly now. And I couldn't think another addition for this chapter. Again,I apologise for this. Until I get better,I will postpone in updating next Chapter. =(

**CHAPTER 12 ENTER PAIN**

In the last chapter,Naruto has proposed Hinata. Hinata accepted them. Their relationship has gone to the next level. But what if something happened to them?Keep reading the Story. =D

(Somewhere,In the Dark Places)

"It's time to hunt the Kyuubi. I'll use it to teach the world the pain."

Then the voice began to fade away and it started to move out to Konoha.

(Meanwhile,in Hyuuga Mansion)

"Tou-san,I want to speak with you regardless of the topic we spoke about before." Hinata said.

"I see,Hinata,Have you decided the answer?" Hiashi asked

"Yes,Naruto and I agreed. We will marry after we graduate." Hinata smiled.

"I see. Then I will prepare the marriage for you and your candidate Husband as fast as possible after you graduate." Hiashi said and then left the room.

Hinata was smiling. She's going to marry Naruto,her dream when she first loved him. Hinata couldn't stop her excitement. She then went to Naruto's apartment.

Hinata then arrived at his apartment already,Naruto was inside. He sensed Hinata and asked her to come in.

"Hinata-hime,Come in.." Naruto smiled.

"Arigato,Naruto-kun."

"So,What's wrong?What brings you here?" He asked

"I.. I want to spend time with you,may i?Since you're my candidate Husband." Hinata smiled and shy.

"Sure,As you can see. My house is your house too." Naruto laughed.

"And My house is your house too Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

So then,they spent time together. They talked about lots of things. Hinata then asked him.

"Naruto-kun?An…Ano… Do you like boys or girls?" Hinata asked

"Anything's fine Hinata-hime. I would love to have 1 boy and 1 girl. Why?" Naruto asked.

"I…iee…. Naruto-kun." Hinata was very shy.

"Tell me,or I will tickle you." He played with her.

Hinata refused to tell him and so Naruto tickles her.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Na…Naruto-kun,that's tickling. Please stop…" Hinata laughed loudly.

"Oh no,Until you tell me first whats on your mind Hinata-hime."

"Alright,He he he,alright Naruto-kun.I'll tell you. No more tickling."

Naruto then stop tickling her. Hinata then told her.

"Actually,I want to know whether you like a boy or a girl. Because I don't want to upset you when we will have children later not as you wanted." Hinata began to cry.

Naruto heard that,he smiled and thought that her lover's too Plain. Naruto then comforted her. He told her that it wasn't true.

"Hinata-hime,Don't ever say that you will upset me. You will never upset me because I will be happy as long as you happy and I did say already that I love both boys and girls. He he he." Naruto laughed.

"Arigato,Naruto-kun."

"No problem,come here Hinata-hime." Naruto asked her.

Hinata then came to him and he quickly kissed her causing her to shock. She kissed her back and they had their romantic time again.

They just then spent time together until night and then Hinata went home. Naruto was very happy that he was spending time with her. Then Naruto studied to prepare his final exams in the school soon. Hinata had arrived at her home and then she also did the same thing. She studied diligently and seriously to prepare for the final exams. The day passed with cheerful face.

(Meanwhile,In the long distances to Konoha)

"Naruto is not going to be caught easily. He has grown much stronger based on what Jiraiya-sensei said to me. But with My Rinnegan.I will defeat him easily. Naruto… Tomorrow Afternoon it will be the final day for Konoha and the world" It spoke to itself

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER ATTACK TO THE KONOHA**

Tomorrow will be the final day for Konoha and The world based on what it said. Will Naruto be able to save the day?Will Naruto be caught?Find out in the next chapter.=)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 has been updated.I'm sorry for making the readers to wait for so long.I have just recovered from my disease. Well,happy reading.=D

**CHAPTER 13 ATTACK TO THE KONOHA**

In the last chapter,Pain is about to arrive on Konoha to make his move. People do not know that they are having a great danger soon. Meanwhile,Naruto and Hinata are studying to prepare their exam for a day. Until the next day…

(The next day)

Naruto and Hinata went to the school together. They talked about lots of things. Ever since they agreed to marry. They had become closer than before. Making their unseperable. Naruto then said to Hinata…

"Hinata-hime,when it's breaktime.I'm going to train for my new Technique. Would you like to come and see me?He he he." Naruto smiled.

"Sure,Naruto-kun.I'll always be there for you."

Then after that,They arrived to the school and went ahead immediately to the class. Another they had to survive against Kakashi's boring lesson. Naruto as usual sleep in the classroom whenever he met his unlike subject. After they survived,Naruto and Hinata went ahead immediately to the field. Again,they were followed by some students including Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto then turned on his Yellow Chakra Mode. He sensed something big.

"What?What is this?A Big chakra and dangerous coming towards to Konoha?" Naruto thought.

Naruto tried not to think negatively. He then just keep practicing his new technique. Naruto again has attracted all students. But Naruto couldn't stop thinking about this big chakra. He then asked Hinata to come to him. He whispered to her.

"Hinata-hime,I think something came to Konoha. A very big chakra and a dangerous person. I think we must take caution and take undercover just in case. But I hope I'm wrong." He whispered to her.

"Huh?What did you sense?Naruto-kun?"

"I can't tell for sure,but all I know with this Yellow Chakra Robe. We're in great danger." He said.

"I see. Well,Naruto-kun. If there's a danger out there. You are the only one who can fight it. You are the only one who has the chakra power. So we all will support you." Hinata said.

"Okay. Arigato."

Naruto then stopped his training as soon as he sensed someone with a big chakra coming closer than before. All students were complaining that Naruto's training were too fast to be done. They wanted to see more of his power. But Naruto has a reason for stopping that. They then all of them went back to the classroom. Naruto in the class couldn't stop thinking about that. While Hinata was thinking about Naruto's worriness. Then they decided to ignore and concentrated their lesson.

(Meanwhile,in the entrance of Konoha)

"It is time for me to start the plan,Searching the Kyuubi." Pain said.

He then launched quickly into the middle of Konoha and then used his technique.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

Five ferocious and monstrous Animals came out with each of their Rinnegans. Some People saw the animals and then went shouted and screamed.

"Go,Destroy anything you see,my beasts. Find Naruto." He said.

Those five Animals(Minotaur,Bird,Rhino,Dog,Crab) went on rampage and destroyed anything. It caused a massive earthquake. Meanwhile,Naruto in the school plus with all students felt a shockwave. They all then came out assuming it was the earthquake. When they had come out,they saw a big animals. It was heading this way. That animal was crab. Naruto then thought.

"So what I was thinking is correct,but this is just merely a Kuchiyose. But I gotta protect them."

Naruto then used his Yellow Chakra Robe. He without any strategy started using his technique.

"Fuuton,Rasen-Shuriken." Naruto used the technique.

All students and this time their teachers,Kakashi,Tsunade and Iruka were shocked to see Naruto's technique. Naruto's Rasen Shuriken took down the crab in many hits. Neji,Tenten,Hinata,Sakura and Sasuke without thinking find a way to hide also with the others. Before that,Naruto said to them with a loud voice.

"EVERYONE,FIND A SHELTER QUICKLY.I'LL DEAL WITH THESE DISASTER."

They then all went to hide. But Hinata went and approached to Naruto.

"Na… Naruto-kun,Please be careful.I'm going to Tou-san and quickly find a shelter then." Hinata said to him.

"Don't worry Hinata-hime,I'll be alright. Now go."

Hinata then went home trying without being detected by monsters and took her father to take shelter. Naruto then went to the battlefield soon. He transported quickly and saw the other four animals. Meanwhile,…

"Hmm,Naruto is over there.I see he has defeated my crab Kuchiyose." Pain said.

Naruto then went to the next animal,the Minotaur. From the rampage they created. It seemed some people were died from the destruction and the buildings and houses were destroyed into pieces. Naruto who saw that become angry to that person who is behind this. He turned off his Yellow Chakra Robe. He then use demon cloak with seven tails on it. He's on the second version of the demon cloak. Naruto then used bijudama without thinking. People were seeing Naruto's transformation but didn't mind about it because they were thinking to find a shelter rather than thinking about Naruto. Naruto said.

"How dare you destroy Konoha!"

He then launched his Bijuudama to the Minotaur. Minotaur was defeated with a single hit. The Bijudama caused a massive shockwave to the minotaur. It then disappeared just like the crab earlier. Naruto then went to the next Kuchiyose. He saw there's a huge bird on the sky. He went to the bird again using his Yellow Chakra Robe and cancel his demon cloak chakra. Kyuubi inside him told to him.

"_Naruto,use my power effectively. Don't use it recklessly or you'll die from using all my chakra and your chakra."_

"I know,Kyuubi. Please,I need your power to fight this behind person. He's much stronger to have summoned this strong animals." He said.

"_Okay. We'll try and use our cooperate attack later from what you trained a long time ago."_

Naruto then tried to use his power effectively. Meanwhile,Pain was standing watching his two animals were defeated.

"Hmm,he has taken down 2 of my 5 Kuchiyose. He's faster than I thought. So,then what Jiraiya-sensei said to me was true then.I still have many more ways to defeat him.I will wait for him here in the middle of Konoha." Pain said.

After he said that,Pain sat down on the roof watching the other 3 animals destroying Konoha. He sat down and thought about Jiraiya's words to him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER BATTLE BETWEEN MASTER AND STUDENT**

What is Naruto's cooperative attack?What was Pain's relationship that Jiraiya told him that Naruto's got stronger?Do you think Jiraiya betrayed Naruto?Will Hinata be able to survive along with her classmates?Find out =D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 has been updated at last.I'm sorry if I didn't update daily because this week will be busy for me. It took me 2 days to think about this battle. But anyway,Happy reading Folks =D

**CHAPTER 14 BATTLE BETWEEN MASTER AND STUDENT**

In the last chapter,Pain had invaded Konoha and he planned to search the Kyuubi which is inside Naruto. He used summoning techniques to summon ferocious beasts(Bird,Rhino,Minotaur,Crab and Dog). Naruto had defeated 2 Kuchiyoses which are Minotaur and Crab. He prepared for the other 3 Kuchiyoses. Pain is now waiting for his Naruto's arrival in the middle of Konoha while he's sitting thinking about Jiraiya's words.

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

A year after Naruto's training with him,Jiraiya set out to search for that dangerous person. He found out source information that that person was in the Tower village. He then set out of Konoha and began searching to him. A few days later,he had arrived at the Tower village. But something strange was happening. None of the single person was spotted there. It's like a zombie and dead city there. Jiraiya then began to search one by one into the spot place. Meanwhile,someone was sensing him. It appeared that he used a technique called "Sensor" technique.

"Jiraiya-sensei?I see."

He then moved out to prepare for the battle. He's waiting in the big round middle field of Tower village. While Jiraiya was still finding nothing of any single soul.

"*sigh… No sign of that "Person" yet." Jiraiya said.

"I have been searching for him in this village,the Tower village. Rumor that he is supposed to be there. But I found nothing at all and where are the villagers?This village is strange. Perhaps he might kill all the villagers" Jiraiya thought to himself.

He then began moved towards to the field in the middle. There,Jiraiya sensed someone even though he didn't see anyone. So he said.

"Come out.I know you're hiding there."

"Oh,impressive at all. Jiraiya-sensei."

When Jiraiya heard the words of Sensei. He wanted to believe that he didn't expect that person was to be his former student.

"I supposed you came to me in seeking out and killing me after all. Isn't that right?Jiraiya-sensei."

He then came out and showed himself. His face was looked exactly to his former student.

"Huh?You?Yahiko"

"Oh,You see my face as Yahiko.I guess you are really his teacher at all."

"What happened to you?I didn't expect to see you change like this and all the villagers,did you kill them?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's right,Ware ware Pain.I called myself as Pain now and I killed all the villagers to teach them what Pain is."

"You?But why?I don't see any reason for you to change ever since you became my student. You never become like that and what's the point for you to seek the Kyuubi?I never know that you are that "Person" everyone was talking about."

"You do not need to know any about that. Now,you were seeking me right?I'll kill you right here and now. Prepare yourself." Pain said to him.

Jiraiya sensed something strange towards him. His face is like Yahiko but his heart is different. Jiraiya didn't have enough time to think what's happening at then. He then used his technique and the battle between Pain had begun.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

Pain summoned a beast. When he summoned it,Jiraiya didn't see anything. He then saw at its tonque came out and caught him. He used his technique "Needle Spike Hair". The tonque was damaged and it let go of Jiraiya. It appeared that this beast is a Salamander type with Invicible ability.

"Not bad,Jiraiya-sensei. But not enough."

Pain pulled him out using his "Gravitational Force" technique. He pulled Jiraiya and he was shocked to have been pulled. When he was being pulled,Salamender attacked at him using his tail. Lucky for Jiraiya,he used a technique to avoid the hit.

"DOUBLE-RASENGAN"

The first Rasengan was for hit Salamander's tail and it's success. Next,the second rasengan was meant to hit Pain. When the Rasengan was about to hit him,he absorbed the attack. Jiraiya's eyes were opened wide. The technique was cancelled. Salamander then made a move again. It used an acid from its mouth. Jiraiya saw through that and avoided that attack. He moved far from Pain and his Kuchiyose.

"That beast is dangerous,I need to take out his beast first then take down him with my best technique." Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya then formed a seal (Dog,Boar,Horse,Dragon)

"Fire-Style,Flame Wrath Jutsu."

A fast and big fire moved towards to Salamander and hit it. Jiraiya with quick move used again another technique.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu." Jiraiya said.

A Massive frog came out and pressed the Salamander until it became flat and disappeared immediatly. The frog said to Jiraiya with complain.

"Jiraiya,why do you always summon me when im busy?"

"Sorry,Gamabunta.I need your help to defeat Pain. He got his Rinnegan."

"Rinnegan?But I thought that was just a Myth. Whoever has the Rinnegan is said to be the God of the World."

"I know,but this time I need your power to defeat him."

"Alright,I'll lend you my aid."

Pain didn't waste any single time while they were talking this time he summoned another creature.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

He summoned a Dog. Gamabunta saw that and said that it was a piece of cake. He slashed the dog using his sword but it didn't work. In fact,its dog has multiplied each hit to it. Jiraiya analised the dog. But then Pain came to him from behind.

"Too Slow,Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya face back and then he strangled Jiraiya and absorbed his chakra using his right hand. He couldn't escape from him. He then said to him.

"Why?Why are you seeking Naruto?

"I don't think you would understand if I explain to you.I will tell you no more. It's time to face your death,Jiraiya-sensei."

"No,You're wrong. You will never get Naruto. He's stronger than you. You will never catch him."

"We'll see about that. After all,I noticed that you are not the real one. You are the Shadow clone."

It's true. Jiraiya's clone was vanished and then he hided from Pain to analise the Dog. Meanwhile,Gamabunta was out of idea on how to beat the dog. Its head now had 8 heads. Each slashing would make the condition worse. Gamabunta thought.

"The only way to defeat this dog is to use a technique that can smash his big body at the same time and all of it."

Jiraiya also noticed that each technique they used would just multiply the dog's head. He even thought about that already and figured on how to defeat it.

"GAMABUNTA-SAN" He shouted and giving him a signal.

"YEAH!" Gamabunta then step away from Jiraiya to avoid him getting hit by his technique

Jiraiya then used his technique again. This technique was called "Dimensional Vortex". A technique that can absorb anything and destroyed into pieces without a single traces. The dog was absorbed and it's true then its head didn't multiply anymore. But it vanished without a trace making Pain's Kuchiyose saw that and admired him.

"Not bad Jiraiya-sensei. As I expected from my sensei. But,this time it's about time I make my move."

Jiraiya and Gamabunta were absolutely tired in wasting their chakra already. Jiraiya thought that the only way to fight it was to use his final mode. The Sennin Mode. Gamabunta then said to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya,I reach my limit already."

"Yeah,it's okay now.I'll be okay by myself."

Gamabunta then disappeared and Jiraiya's now preparing his Sennin Mode. It took him a minute to get into the Sennin Mode. He ran away from him to buy some time. Pain used his another Kuchiyose to chase him afterward. This time,it's a Rhino beast. It quickly chased forward to Jiraiya.

20 Seconds left in reaching the Sennin Mode,The Rhino was about to catch him. It ran faster than him because of its big size. 10 Seconds left in reaching the Sennin Mode,The Rhino used its horn to stab Jiraiya's body. Would Jiraiya be able to defeat the Rhino and Pain?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER ULTIMATE BATTLE!SAGE MODE EXPLODED**

The Battle has come to reach its climax. Jiraiya's lost a lot of chakra while Pain didn't feel exhausted at all. Jiraiya's life at his stake and almost came to an end. Read the next chapter to find out more battle against Pain. =D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 has been updated.I'm very sorry to all readers for have been making all of you wait. Indeed I was busy for all weekend. But I was able to update it now,Anyways,here's the ultimate battle. Happy Reading and may you be satisfied.^^

**CHAPTER 15 ULTIMATE BATTLE! SAGE MODE EXPLODED**

In the last chapter,Jiraiya was going to use his sennin mode. Yet,he was being chased by the Rhino summoned by Pain. Jiraiya's life is in his hand whether he survived or not.

The Rhino had been chasing him for a long time. Jiraiya's almost in his sennin mode. 10 seconds to the Sennin mode,but the Rhino took him out by its horn. It stabbed through Jiraiya's body. Jiraiya's coughing blood and his sennin mode was cancelled. But then someone behind Rhino is forming the seal.

"Boar,Dragon,Dog,Roaster. SENPOU-CHO,Fire-style,Flame Bomb technique"

The technique created a massive flame looked like a ball and when it hit Rhino. It exploded and caused Rhino to be blown far away. The person who used that technique was Jiraiya. The one that Rhino stabbed was just his clone. He disappeared. Jiraiya's in his sennin mode. It proved by his eyes had turned into red and his appearanced was somewhat like a frog little.

Pain then came to Jiraiya and saw his Kuchiyose had been defeated. Jiraiya then said to him.

"It's time for the real battle,I will defeat you."

"Hoooo,With that power of yours,You can't defeat me easily."

Pain then saw Jiraiya's appearance had changed. He began to think that he's using his real power. He then started to serious and prepared for using his next technique.

Meanwhile,Jiraiya's analysing Pain. Something's different to him. Long time ago,he never became like this. His techniques were also different,huge differences. Again,Jiraiya couldn't analyse in time. Pain pulled him again using Gravitational Force. Jiraiya again was pulled.

"Oh no,You're not going to get me for the second time."

Jiraiya's using his Great Ball Rasengan technique. He already knew that Pain absorbed his technique but he had a plan. When the technique hit him,as he guessed,Pain absorbed it. Then Jiraiya's hair starting to harden and formed like a needle. He uses his best technique.

"Senpou-cho,Needle Shower."

The technique needn't forming seals. It was fast. When Pain was absorbing his technique,he got hit by the thousand needles that came to him. He was fallen down. Jiraiya's technique had won the battle. He came to conclude that Ninjutsu wont work to him,Only Taijutsu can work since he absorbed Ninjutsu. Jiraiya then walked away,pretending that this wasn't happening.

But Something was on,Behind him…

"Jiraiya-sensei,I thought you had noticed that I'm not dead yet."

Jiraiya was totally shocked. When he turned his back,he quickly moved from Pain. He saw that all of his body that was covered with needles earlier had disappeared. Jiraiya was confused. He thought something..

"What's going on?What the hell is happening?I thought my technique earlier had defeated him."

Not enough thinking what had happened,Pain came to him with a great speed. But then Jiraiya luckily cut Pain's hand.

"This time,You will never be able to form the seal."

"Is that so?"Pain threatened

Behind Pain was a demon. It's too big and it opened its mouth. Pain went inside the mouth and the demon ate and crushed him with its teeth. But after it had done,Pain came out with a full condition. His arm that was cut earlier had recovered again. Jiraiya saw that was totally run out of idea on how to defeat him anymore. He thought..

"This must be the technique that revive and healed him,So that's why he was able to back. Damn,is there no way to defeat him anymore?Not to mention that my sennin mode will run out for sure.I must do something quickly."

"Now,It's my turn to cut your hand." Pain said.

Jiraiya then threw his kunai to him,but Pain repelled him.

"SHINRA TENSEI (Almighty Push)."

Jiraiya's technique were completely useless. He analysed all of Pain's technique.

"Repelling technique,Absorbing technique,Reviving,Summoning Powerful Beasts. All of these skills are too powerful. They are indeed being called the God of the World. Damn it,My strength has almost reached its limit. The only way to defeat him perhaps is to use a technique that can crush enough that he can't use his technique anymore. But I don't have any for that. Hmm,Perhaps I will try my Dimentional Vortex."

He then created the Dimentional Vortex Time Space. But Pain wasn't being absorbed. In fact,he repelled the skill again using Almighty Push Technique.

"Jiraiya-sensei,you will never defeat me. Your power is weaker than me. You are weak.I expect more from a teacher like you."

Pain then moved quickly behind him and then cut Jiraiya's hand using his Black Rod. Pain again realised that he's just a shadow clone.

"It's about time I end up your Shadow Clone Technique."

Jiraiya then showed up behind him. He said something to him.

"If I can't beat you up. Then I'll trust Naruto for defeating you.I'll bet for this last technique.I'll sacrifice myself at least for honour."

"Jiraiya-sensei,Naruto will never defeat me. He's just another weakling like you. Peace controls everything."

"You called that a peace?You killed everyone in this village and you still call that as a peace?Nobody will say that a Peace."

Jiraiya then angry and summoned a Shadow clone. Together they formed a technique that Naruto passed on to him.

"My sennin mode will run out after using this technique. It's time for me to make a good use of this technique that Naruto taught and found it.I'm grateful to have become your teacher.I'm very happy." Jiraiya thought and smiled.

Jiraiya used all his sennin mode Chakra. He bet on this last technique.

"SENPOU-CHO,FUUTON,RASEN-SHURIKEN"

A clone disappeared,Jiraiya charged at him and started to hit him with the technique. Pain just stood there laughing and said.

"It's useless Jiraiya-sensei. You already knew that I absorbed any techniques."

"We'll see about that." Jiraiya said to him.

Then Pain thought that rather than absorbing it,it may be good to repel it. So he intended to use Almighty Push. Jiraiya already knew that he would be using Almighty Push rather than absorbing because absorbing it would be almost impossible. Its success chance is low. Jiraiya then distracted him using kunai. Pain saw that and he got no choice but to use Almighty Push.

"SHINRA TENSEI"

"TAKE THIS." Jiraiya shouted while hitting him with his Rasen-Shuriken

Pain eyes were widened and said,"Shimata!"

"Groarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Jiraiya shouted.

The result of the Rasen-Shuriken hit Pain and caused him to have Fatal Injury. His body was damaged badly and almost end up his life. Jiraiya's sennin mode had run out. His appearance changed back to normal. He was very exhausted. He finally succeed in defeating Pain. But he still didn't know why it seemed so different. The Mystery still couldn't be solved.

Until then,Jiraiya walked away to the village leaving Pain. But…..

"You're Finished Sensei…"

And so to be continued…=P

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER HEART OF THE DESTINY**

Next Chapter as usual will be updated tomorrow. Jiraiya was having a difficult and Ultimate Battle from Pain. But still,Pain's undefeatable. Want to know what happened next?Find out.=D


	16. Chapter 16

Hi Guys,Chapter 16 has been updated. It is just a matter of time before I take a break again. But do not worry,I will update it soon as fast as I can after Im not busy anymore. Oh,I'm sorry too for the short chapter.=). Happy reading all.^^

**CHAPTER 16 HEART OF THE DESTINY**

In the last chapter,Pain came immediately behind Jiraiya as Jiraiya was walking out the village. So the Stories continue.

"You're Finished,Jiraiya-sensei"

Jiraiya was shocked and then turned immediately but then Pain had stabbed him and caused him to cough blood.

"Ghaah…" Jiraiya coughed blood.

This time,Jiraiya didn't use his Clone technique because he thought that he had defeated Pain and he lost all chakra. Pain had stabbed his vital point.

"I have stabbed into your vital point. You won't be able to survive anymore." Pain said to him.

Jiraiya couldn't do anything anymore. He had run out of Chakra. He collapsed down and then tried to breathe. Jiraiya then didn't do anything but asked Pain.

"You,why did you become like this?Why did you turn into bad?What could possibly happen to you while I'm away?"

"You wouldn't understand Pain even if I told you.I will create a Peace that people won't forget about it. With that Peace,I will destroy the cycle of hatred by using the Power of Kyuubi."

"Power of Kyuubi?Then that's the reason you wanted Naruto?"

"Yes,I will defeat him the same as I defeat you. He won't be able to defeat me with his current power."

"Ha… (Coughing Blood again) Like I told you so many times,Naruto had gottten stronger and he will defeat you."

Jiraiya then began to close his eyes. He thought something about Naruto.

"Naruto,I'm glad to meet you. You know,you have been like my grandson or perhaps you are my grandson that I hope.I'm sorry if I failed to protect you. This time,I'll leave it to you. You are the Child of Destiny that will save the World. Despite your painful past,You never gave up.I like the will of yours. Now,I must go now.I'm sorry that you won't be able to meet me anymore." Jiraiya smiled.

Jiraiya then closed his eyes and then stopped breathing. He's finally died at honour. The moment when he died he rememberred the Past when he taught Naruto his techniques. He had a lot of fun with Naruto and lots of jokes.

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

"NARUTO,BAKA. I TOLD YOU NOT TO CREATE A FAILURE WHITE CLONE"

"Grrrrr,Stupid Clone,why can't you be perfect?I'm sorry Sensei,It's just that I haven't concentrated well."

"Ha ha ha ha,That's okay.I believe you can master it soon,but seeing you always fail makes my eyes widened like a ghost. You stupid idiot. Gha ha ha."

Jiraiya then took Naruto somewhere alone. They talked about lots of things. Jiraiya then asked him a question.

"Naruto,So how's your life as a Student Ninja?"

"Not bad,But I'm totally looking forward about it."

"I see,Ha ha ha. This is the third time I taught Students my techniques."

"Really?Then who's the first and second?" Naruto asked.

"Well,They're Nagato and Yahiko. They look almost like you. You reminded me of them. But now,I haven't seen them for so long time."

"Don't worry Sensei,I'm sure you will meet them someday"

"I hope so…"

"Khi hi hi,Sensei to tell you the truth. You look like my grandpa. Well,Actually I don't have a grandpa. Just some sort of like a grandpa."

"Hoooooo,Now you're making me like a grandpa. Gha ha ha ha."

Naruto then smiled while Jiraiya was laughing. It's the first time to Naruto that he had someone close to him. Then for a year intensive training,they did lots of things. They also went somewhere for recreation like Father and son. The moments of that memories won't be forgotten by Jiraiya even his death.

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

Jiraiya's corpse was lying down,Pain stood up and watched him. He didn't cry but instead he showed no mercy and said.

"Jiraiya,the Legend Ninja has been Annihilated. Now,it's time for me to find Naruto and go to Konoha."

So,Pain moved ahead to Konoha to search for Naruto. As Pain moved out the village,Rain fell down and made Jiraiya's corpse wet. The Soul of the Jiraiya's Heart will always be remained in Naruto's heart.

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

Naruto still battled against Pain's Kuchiyose. Pain was sitting down waiting for Naruto. He had thought about the Battle between his master. Then,he took cautious about Naruto as Jiraiya said he had gotten stonger. But he showed no frightenous. Meanwhile,Naruto was going ahead for the Next Kuchiyose,Bird.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER MEETING**

So then,Jiraiya had died. Naruto's the only one who can defeat Pain. But will he be able to defeat him?As Jiraiya who is called The Legend Ninja was defeated.I wonder,Find out in Some Next Chapters.=p


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 has been updated.I'm sorry,everyone but I have been sick for several days,not to mention that I had to do something important back then. This Friday is the Final exam so I don't think I will be updating until 17th December.=(

**CHAPTER 17 MEETING**

In the last chapter,Jiraiya had died in the battle when he fought with the Pain. Now,only Naruto that Jiraiya could hope. On the other hand,Naruto's still fighting the Pain's Kuchiyose. He is now moving on to next Kuchiyose ,Bird.

"Huff,huff. That bird is too high to be hit. How should I hit it?(Thinking for a while)…I got it." He said.

Naruto formed a seal while in his Yellow Chakra Robe.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

A hundred of Naruto's clone moved and jumped to each other. They worked together perfectly. The clones stepped their own body and jumped again to reach the Bird. Until the Real one almost reached the top,One by one,the clone's dissappearing. Naruto had reached the top. He had prepared his Rasengan though.

"Take This! RASENGAN!"

The Bird but then noticed and dodged easily. Naruto then already knew about that and he prepared for another counter move.

"Too Slow."

Naruto's Rasengan earlier was disappeared. But then he created new Rasengan. It was Mini Five Rasen-Shurikens. He threw them and the technique created a Massive Wind despite their mini type. Although the Bird noticed it and dodged it,but it was too hard for it to dodged all Five Rasen-Shurikens as they also created a Massive Wind. The Bird was cut by the wind and eventually it's disappeared. The Bird Kuchiyose had been vanished.

"Next is the Rhino Kuchiyose. But….." Naruto breathe hard

Naruto was totally tired,he almost used all of his chakra before he fought the Mastermind who created the Assault. He then began to think.

"Damn,I need to converse Chakra for a while. But I think I can use Sage Mode because of its Unlimited Chakra from the Nature. Okay,Sage Mode ON!"

Naruto then meditate for a while for activating his Sage Mode.

(Meanwhile,Somewhere)

"(Breathing hard) Naruto-kun,Tou-san I hope you two are alright, I need to arrive home as fast as possible." Hinata ran to her house.

Then,Neji came behind Hinata.

"Hinata-sama,Are you alright?"

"I'm fine,Neji-nisan.I need to rescue Tou-san as soon as possible."

"Let me help you,Hinata-sama,It's too dangerous for you to be alone in this tragic event."

"Hai."

While they were running to the Hyuuga Mansion,They saw some corpses of people and their houses were destroyed.

"This is terrible,Who and why did someone destroy Konoha?" said Hinata

"Well,I don't know but it's best to hope on Naruto to save Konoha quickly before it's totally destroyed.

"Naruto-kun will win,I believe that."

(Back to Naruto's Place)

"Alright,Sennin Mode Activated. Now I'm moving to the Next Kuchiyose,Rhino" Naruto then head out for the Rhino's spot.

He saw it and so did Rhino. It charged ahead to Naruto,he just stood up waiting for Rhino's attack. It then use its horn to stab Naruto. But before it could stab him. He took its horn and then span the Rhino and threw it in the air. Thans to the Sage Mode,Naruto's strength had increased dramatically. Not even the Rhino's weight couldn't be lifted up by him.

"Now,It's time. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU."

He summoned a giant Frog and then he quickly recognised that Naruto needed his help.

"Naruto,I see you need my help. It's been years since the last time you summoned me." Gamabunta said.

"Yeah,Talk later,We need to finish the Rhino."

"Leave that to me!"

Gamabunta then jumped at Rhino. He took out his sword and cut the Rhino deep wound. The Rhino was hurt and even howling. Then it disappeared.

"Not even woth a challenge."

"Well,Gama-Oyabin. There're still one more Kuchiyose Summoning that need to be defeated and I need your help because I lost too much chakra and need to converse it."

"Allright,Show me the way to the last Kuchiyose."

Naruto then jumped on the Frog's Back and lead him to the last Kuchiyose,Dog. When they arrived. Gamabunta saw the Dog was totally shocked. He said.

"What's the meaning of this?It's the giant Dog from before."

Naruto heard what frog said suddenly confused. He asked him back.

"What do you mean?Have you ever fought it?"

"Huh?You didn't know?Didn't Jiraiya tell you?"

"No,he didn't. In fact,I haven't seen my sensei for a long time." Naruto said.

Gamabunta then thought,"That means,Jiraiya had..died?In fact that he didn't return after he battled with Pain. Poor Naruto,Should I tell him or not?Shi…. SHIMATA!"

The Dog noticed and Charged ahead to the Frog. Luckily,he dodged it. He said to Naruto.

"I'll tell you the story later,right now we had to deal with this troublesome Dog."

"Right" Naruto agreed.

Before they entered into battle,Gamabunta warned Naruto something.

"Naruto,Every techniques that you use will not work in this Dog. Don't even use the technique that's not enough to kill it. If you do,then its head will multiply and it will be harder to defeat it than before."

"WHAT?But I don't even have the technique that's enough to kill it."

"What did you say?Damn,we're in big trouble.i guess the only way to defeat it is to defeat the one who summoned it." Gamabunta said.

"Leave that one to me,I'll defeat the user of the technique."

Gamabunta then decided to battle with the dog alone. Before Naruto went to the user,Gamabunta told him the story.

"Naruto,I'm going to tell you now the story why Jiraiya hasn't returned for a long time. It's because he had died in the battle with Pain. Pain is the strongest ninja who use Rinnegan Eyes. He is said as The God of The World. Jiraiya and I fought him before. We even fought this Kuchiyose. It's hard. After for a long time,we managed to defeat the Dog,I was at my limit so Jiraiya said that he would take care Pain by himself. I then disappeared. After that,I don't know the detail anymore what had happened to him. In fact that he didn't return,he must have died battling with Pain." Gamabunta told him

Naruto then suddenly cried when he learned the Shocking truth and then he's totally angry to the Pain. He turned on quickly the Yellow Robe Chakra and tried to locate Pain. He went leaving Gamabunta. He couldn't say any words. Meanwhile,Gamabunta then prepared for the battle with the Dog again.

"Let's rebattle,shall we?You stupid Dog."

(Middle of Konoha)

Pain was still sitting down waiting for Naruto but then he said.

"You arrived eh?" He then stood up and faced Naruto

Naruto was totally enraged. He then said to the Pain.

"YOU,YOU KILLED MY SENSEI."

"That's right. I killed him. He's now dead."

Hearing what Pain said made Naruto even angrier than before. He then entered the Battle with Pain.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER THE WORLD OF THE TRUE JUSTICE**

Naruto had entered the battle with Pain. So hard for Naruto,when he just knew the Shocking truth. Will Naruto be able to forgive Pain despite his parent's last wish?Will Naruto win?=?


	18. Chapter 18

Ta-da!Chapter 18 has been updated.I'm back on business.I'm really sorry for making all readers wait for too long. Now,I will be updating new chapters each day. Happy reading. ^^

**CHAPTER 18 THE TRUE WORLD OF JUSTICE**

In the last chapter,Naruto charged at Pain and angry to him because he had just heard the shocking truth from Gamabunta and Pain. He's now ready to battle with Pain.

"Do you hate me now?"

Naruto didn't answer him because he was too frustated and angry about him. Instead he used his jutsu.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

While in the Yellow Robe Chakra,he created lots of bunshins to distract Pain. Here comes Pain to use his first deadly jutsu. The Almighty Push. Naruto threw some shurikens to him. When they were about to hit him,He repelled it with his Almighty Push technique.

"This is the Power of the Kyuubi?Pathetic."

What he said made Naruto even angrier than before. Meanwhile Kyuubi interrupted the Battle and spoke to Naruto.

**Inside Naruto's Mind**

"_Naruto,Remember your training.I suggest that you use that "JUTSU" to finish him off_." Kyuubi said.

"I know,Kyuubi but using that new Jutsu technique will take a lot of Chakra and I will only use it in emergency state."

"_I see,well I'll be supporting you to help fight Pain.I will give you my Chakra depending on how much left my Chakra. But before that I have something to say to you_."

"What is it?I'm in the middle of battle now."

"_Well,I have known the Legend of Ninja History along with the Rinnegan Eyes. Yes,You see that eyes of him. That's the Rinnegan. Whoever has the Rinnegan is said to have Seven Deadly technique that's enough to destroy the World. One of them is what you had just seen,"The Almighty Push". This technique's too perfect for you to handle. It repels all attacks including your Jutsu. But there is one weakness_." Kyuubi explained

"What is the weakness?Tell me,I really want to defeat him."

"_Slow down,You won't be able to win if you can't control your emotion. Now,The Almighty Push technique had some time before he could use it again. The intersection would be about 5 Seconds. After you use it,You must be able to hit him before the Jutsu is activated again_."

"Allright,thanks Kyuubi. What about the other 6 Techniques?"

"_Well,The second one is_…"

**Outside Naruto's Mind**

Pain charged at him and prepared his black Rod. He's super fast almost like Sound. He almost stabbed Naruto. Luckily,Naruto's Bunshins helped him and some sacrificed to dodge the attack.

"Damn,I won't be able to talk to Kyuubi freely if I'm in the middle of battle." Naruto thought.

**Inside Naruto's Mind Again**

"Sorry Kyuubi,I had to escape Pain's attack."

"_Well,Considering that you are in the middle of Battle,I won't be able to explain more to you. You have to figure it out by yourselves. But remember,Each techniques is dangerous. Getting hit one will get your ticket to the afterlife. You know, I don't want to die so try hard_." Kyuubi encouraged him.

"Okay,Thanks" Naruto went out and then battled with Pain again.

**Outside Naruto's Mind Again**

Naruto asked him a question,"Why?Why did you destroy Konoha?The Place that I was borned. What do you want?"

Pain said to him,"You wouldn't understand even if I told you,but since you're going to die,I will tell you.I will create a Peace that People wont forget. To do that,I will need Kyuubi inside you. That is why I came to this village to search and capture you."

"That's your reason?You killed People in Konoha,you destroyed Konoha just to capture me?You killed my sensei and you called this a Peace after you had done something terrible?THAT IS NOT PEACE. IT'S FAKE."

Pain asked him again,"Then tell me,what is the true peace to you?As long as People do not know Pain. A cycle of hatred will be continued and it will never stop. Give me the answer."

"I….I don't know." Naruto said with regrets.

"Hmph,All you can do is come quietly and give the power of Kyuubi."

"SHUT UP" Naruto shouted loudly.

He prepared a Rasen-Shuriken to him,He charged at him and then Pain used his arm and then he absorbed the technique. Naruto's eyes were widened and he thought something.

"This must be the Second Deadly Technique,Absorbing Jutsu and Chakra. If Ninjutsu and Genjutsu won't work,Then Taijutsu and The strongest technique that he can't absorbed are the only way to defeat him." Naruto analysed carefully.

But then Pain had grabbed Naruto's Neck and caused his soul to get out. Therefore,He saw something black Creature behind Pain. Again,Naruto thought

"This must be the Third Deadly Technique. He's trying to take my soul.I gotta do something or I'm finished."

Luckily,Naruto's bunshin saved him by tackling the Pain,causing him to back off further.

Naruto then suddenly remembered that the Kuchiyose earlier before he met Pain was the Fourth deadly technique from Pain.

"So,there's 3 more deadly techniques that I haven't known. Well,I'm going to figure it out and counterattack it as fast as possible." Naruto said.

Pain then took out his big swords from his body. Naruto knew that he's a puppet. That Puppet has already this strong,Naruto thought about it. Then,Pain charged at him. But Suddenly,Naruto's bunshin appeared above him with his Rasengan. He crashed Pain's body into pieces. Naruto's bunshin then disappeared. He deactivated his Yellow Chakra Robe.

He then saw A Monster earlier when he was grabbed by Pain. It ate Pain's body and then he came out from the monster with his perfect state. Naruto saw that thought that it was the Fifth Deadly Technique. Pain then disappeared immediately and stabbed Naruto from his back.

"*Cough Blood."

"Khhh,What is this?I felt Pain Chakra's inside my body. So this is the Sixth deadly technique to Paralyze your enemy." Naruto thought about it.

Pain again stabbed his hand,leg body and to avoid his vital organ because he needed him to alive to get the Kyuubi.

"Now,You can't move anymore. Just come quietly and give the Kyuubi.I will create The True World of Justice"

"I won't give up. Never in giving up. That is not The True World of Justice. The True World of Justice is where People do not have Pain,Hatred and some kind of War unlike you who is trying to create Peace by destroying the World. That is just wrong." Naruto convinced Pain.

"What you said is a Fantasy Story. You really think that the hatred will be gone?You really think that you and Jiraiya-sensei can make the World Peace?There's no need to speak anymore. It's time to go Kyuubi." Pain prepared for his teleportation technique.

"Damn." Naruto said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER NEW TECHNIQUE**

Naruto was defeated but his heart always tells him not to give up. But in his current state,Will he be able to fight Pain again?Find out.

Did readers think about what is Naruto's new technique?Please give me comments and comments of the story ^^


	19. Chapter 19

I'm reall sorry for all folks.I was sick for a week full,causing me not to be able to update story.I'm really sorry. Anyways,here's chapter 19. And Merry Christmas for all people ^^

**CHAPTER 19 NEW TECHNIQUE**

In the last Chapter,Naruto was about to be transported by Pain using Transportation Technique. Naruto's condition was worse. Keep reading the story to see what happened next.

(Meanwhile on somewhere else)

"We should be safe here Tou-san,Neji ni-san with all these people." Hinata said

"Yeah." Hiashi said

Hinata was thinking about Naruto. She was scared whether Naruto would lose the battle. She was confused. But then She finally went off without saying to her father and Neji.

"HINATA" Hiashi shouted.

"Stop,Hiashi-sama. It's too dangerous out there." Neji stopped him.

"But,where is she going?" Hiashi asked

"I believe she will see Naruto. Let's just hope that she can make it back safely." Neji said

"Hmph."

(In the Middle of Konoha,Battlefield)

**Inside Naruto's Mind**

"_Naruto,Let's use the Demon Cloak Mode the Second Version_" Kyuubi persuaded

"Okay,Since we do not have any choice"

**Outside Naruto's Mind**

Naruto was transformed into Kyuubi Demon Cloak with Seven Tails on it. The Black Rods which were stucked into Naruto's each parts body were destroyed. Naruto then prepared his Weapon. He shot all the Small Balls yet powerfull from his mouth but Pain instead use…..

"SHINRA TENSEI"

All the attacks were repelled and Naruto stopped using it. Several seconds later,Some Balls came with High Speed and Spread instanteniously before Pain could use his technique again. As a result,He was blown far away. Meanwhile,Naruto was thinking in his mind.

"Hmmm,Absorbing Technique,Repelling Technique,Summoning,Reviving,Paralyzing and all the techniques that he used make me unable to find his weaknesses. But there must be something that I can do to defeat him." Naruto thought.

Then,Naruto was pulled far to Pain. As Pain used his hand and then he prepared his Black Rod again. But since Naruto was in Demon Cloak. Not even the Pierce Sword could Pierce through him. Pain's Black Rod was shattered into pieces. Naruto gained another conclusion that this was the last and the Seventh Deadly technique.

"Gravitational Force,this could be dangerous.I think it's time for me to use My "New" Technique." Naruto said.

Naruto went back off further from Pain and then he deactivated his demon cloak and then summoned 3 Bunshins. Before he used "that" technique. Naruto said to him

"Hey,If you're really confident,try blocking this technique." Naruto taunted him.

Naruto performed the Rasengan while the other two performed Rasengan too. Together 2 Rasengans formed each other combining become Powerful Rasengan ever. He called it "The Legendary Super Rasengan". This Rasengan creates Tornado outside the user so any attacks wouldn't be able to cancel the technique. His Bunshins had disappeared. Naruto then ran towards to Pain and charged at him.

"TAKE THIS,SUPER RASENGAN." Naruto shouted

"SHINRA TENSEI"

As usual it repels Naruto's technique but something was triggered. The Rasengan was able to push through Pain's technique which means the Repelling technique fails to repel it. As a result,Pain was blown and was damaged badly,causing him to bleed a lot. Naruto was totally exhausted. Meanwhile,Some people saw the battle and the ran away. They were also telling to other people that Naruto won the battle. Naruto then walked tiredly.

Pain's body was totally destroyed but then a black creature was summoned and then ate the body. Pain came out again with Fine condition. Naruto knew he felt something wrong so he turned back and saw Pain with no scratch or injury.

"No,This can't be."

"You can't defeat me,Naruto.I'm impressed with your power but you're still no match for me." Pain said.

"Damn,How am I suppose to defeat him?He's almost like a God that can't be killed." Naruto thought.

"The Battle has just started Naruto." Pain said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER HINATA'S DEATH**

Ouch,Naruto was exhausted to battle with Pain. How will Naruto be able to defeat him?Find out in the Next Chapter. =)


	20. Chapter 20

Vacation has overed.I'm having good holidays. Readers must be waiting for my next chapter right?I'm sorry for making all waiting for the next chapter. But here you are. =)

**CHAPTER 20 HINATA'S DEATH**

In the last chapter,Pain was revived with full condition. Naruto was totally exhausted. He was almost defeated by Pain. Now,Naruto must find a way to defeat Pain and to save Konoha.

"You won't be able to defeat with me that Jutsu." Pain said

"Huh,we won't know if we don't try. Every Jutsu has weaknesses." Naruto told him

Naruto slowly began to know that Pain's not the real one. Seeing that he's just a merely Puppet and the way he revived himself. It's obvious that someone controlled the Puppet but Naruto hadn't realised that. Slowly he then thought that black rod was chakra transmitter the way he was paralyzed earlier.

"AHA,Got it. If I move the Chakra transmitter from his body. Then I will be able to win. But,I won't be able to use that Jutsu anymore. Time for Sennin Mode again." He thought in his mind

Pain said,"Hmmm"

Naruto's eyes slowly changed into Red with Yellow Pupil. Naruto spoke with Kyuubi to discuss the strategy.

**In Naruto's Mind**

"Kyuubi,Based on all Jutsus he used,I have known that only the strongest widest area Jutsu could break his Absorbing,Repelling ninjutsu. But I can't use Super Rasengan anymore. My chakra's almost at the limit and I need to know where the people that control the puppet is." Naruto said to it.

"_Hmm,Naruto,why don't you try use the black rod and sticked it in your palm hand with Sennin Mode. Perhaps you could detect the real one and to defeat him before he could revive himself,don't worry,I have a plan but I need to converse my energy first. You need to fight him with your chakra first."_

"I see. Well then I'll buy you some time. Just hurry up with your plan."

**Outside Naruto's Mind**

Naruto then charged at Pain using Taijutsu

"Heh,is that all your technique?Pathetic."

Pain easily dodged his attack thanks to his eyes. But then,Naruto's suddenly was able to hit him although his hand didn't touch him. As a result,he was bounced back far.

"What?But I dodged his attack?Hmm,I see perhaps that Sennin Mode of him made his attacks almost invicible. Then I will make that mode disappear"

Pain used his seal and then…

"BANSHO TENNIN"

A large Cliff Rock flew towards Naruto and was readied to hit him from above. Luckily he dodged it,but….

"Slow"

He kicked Naruto out and used his Repelling technique again.

"Ghah" he coughed blood.

Naruto fell down but stood up immediately.

"Dammit,even though I'm in Sennin Mode,I still couldn't detect his attack. He's really fast as a Ninja. No wonder he was being called The God of The World and I'm almost run out End this quickly before I get the ticket to the Afterlife. This will be my last Rasen-Shuriken" Naruto said

He formed a Seal again and used Rasen-Shuriken attack.

"Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" He shouted and threw his Rasen-Shuriken to Pain.

"Heh,Useless. Shinra Tensei" Pain used with calm voice.

But that wasn't a Rasen-Shuriken instead it transformed into Naruto. It was Naruto's clone.

"WHAT?" Pain shocked

He grabbed him down and another Rasen-Shuriken came by. Naruto's clone said to him.

"Hehehe,that wasn't a Rasen-Shuriken." He laughed.

The Rasen-Shuriken's coming to Pain. Pain still relaxed and used his repelling technique.

"SHINRA TENSEI"

Naruto's clone was gone and the Rasen-Shuriken was repelled.

"Huh?But how's that possible. I have grabbed his both hand so that he couldn't use his seal anymore. So he could use technique even without hand. He he he. Damn,I'm at my limit."

Naruto fell knee down. He looked at Pain. Pain afterwards shot him a Black Rod. Naruto closed his eyes hoping that he would be saved but…..

(Sound of stabbing)

"Na,Naruto-kun"

Naruto opened his eyes immediately when he heard the voice that he hoped that wasn't someone he loved.

"Are you…. Allright?Naruto… -kun?" Hinata said to him.

"Hi…. Hinata.. –chan?HINATA-CHAN?"

Hinata fell down,her stomach was being stabbed by a black rod through her Vital Organ.

"Hinata,Why?WHY?Why did you come?Why did you help me?"

"He… He… He… Naruto-kun,I will… not let you.. fight alone… I'm glad to sacrifice myself… I just… hoped that you… won't lose.. I hope… You will win… Naruto-kun by.. sacrificing myself… "Cough *Cough" Hinata coughed blood.

Naruto cried,his tears fell down to Hinata's face.

"Don't cry…. ,Naruto-kun… I will always …. Love you and please… remember your parents ' request. Don't hate him… Naruto-kun…. Now I will… be your heart forever…. I'm glad to meet you…. Goodbye,Naruto-kun…."

Hinata closed her eyes slowly and she smiled to him peacefully. Naruto was crying.

"Hinata,please open your eyes…. Please…. No,this can't be happening. *whimpering. HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Naruto shouted as loud as he can with his tears

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT CHAPTER STRENGTH OF THE SOUL

It's too sad. Tragedy of Naruhina =( but don't worry just keep reading the story... Naruto still need to win the battle against Pain. With the sadness,how will he be able to defeat him?Find out in the next chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Tragedy of Naruhina in the last chapter. It's romantic and so sad but still story must go on. Continue to Next Chapter. =,(

**CHAPTER 21 STRENGTH OF THE SOUL**

In the last chapter,Hinata was killed by Pain. Her last words to Naruto made Naruto dropped his tears. How will Naruto continue his life without Hinata?

**The Secret Place of Hideout**

Hiashi felt his heart was hurt too much. Neji saw that and asked him.

"Hiashi-sama?What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"My heart hurts.I feel something bad had happenned,Hinata.I can't wait any longer.I must go." Hiashi said

"Wait,Hiashi-sama. It's too dangerous outside. We don't even know whether the man who responsible for this had gone."

"Then You asked me to wait while My Daughter is out there?" Hiashi disagree and charged immediately.

"Wait… Ku-so." Neji felt that he had to protect Hiashi. So he went off with him.

**The Middle of Konoha**

Not far from that Place,there's a person who watched that Tragedy. It's none other than Sakura. She watched how Hinata was stabbed,she was crying when she saw that. Therefore,Naruto's the one who was hurt so much. But she can't do anything because Pain was still standing there,looking viciously to Naruto.

Meanwhile,Naruto was still crying over Hinata's body. He remembered every single word Hinata said to him. He's still shouting loudly saying her name over and over again.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Naruto shouted loudly

**Inside Naruto's Mind**

"_Calm yourself down,Naruto. We can grieve later. Right now,we have to fight Pain first._" Kyuubi tried to calm Naruto down.

"SCREW THAT,I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ANYMORE.I HAVE ALREADY LOST.I LOST SOMETHING IMPORTANT." Naruto said.

"_You Fool,THINK BACK what your lover said to you. DO YOU WANT TO WASTE HER LIFE?SHE HAD SACRIFICED HERSELF IN ORDER TO DEFEAT PAIN AND NOW YOU GAVE UP?_" Kyuubi scolded him.

Naruto was silenced with Kyuubi's words. He was right. Hinata's last words and sacrifice must not be wasted. She knew that this kind of Tragedy would make Naruto lost spirit. But she knew and believed in him that he could win and by sacrificing herself. Meanwhile,Something happened while Kyuubi and Naruto were talking. A White Soul that almost resembles Hinata's image appeared in front of Naruto and Kyuubi.

"_What is this light_?" Kyuubi said.

Naruto saw that suddenly said,"Hi…. Hi…. Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun,You must not give up.I may be dead but I'm still living inside your heart. Please you must fight. This is not Naruto that I knew if you give up easily. So please,show your smile to me and stand up. Aishiteru,Naruto-kun remember don't hate him." Hinata's soul encouraged him.

Naruto then smiled and with his cool way he said with his fake grinned,"I promise."

Hinata's soul smiled and then disappeared,vanished without trace. Naruto was ready to fight Pain again. He asked Kyuubi something.

"Kyuubi,now tell me the Plan that you said earlier to defeat Pain." Naruto said

"_Ah,yes.I almost forgot. You use your sennin mode first then after that I'll mix your chakra withmy chakra. That way your strength will be multiplied. Imagine if you're in sennin mode and your strength is doubled than usual,then when mixing my chakra will tripled or even four times more powerful than before. That way you can defeat Pain. But do remember that when you defeat Pain. Quickly take out the Black rod before he resurrect himself again_." Kyuubi said

"Allright,I'll be alright now. I'll be fighting Pain again."

**Outside Naruto's Mind**

Pain said to him,"Hooooo,This is just like when my parents were killed. Love,chain of hatred always comes."

Naruto laid Hinata's body on the ground. He also took out Pain's black rod that stabbed into Hinata's body. Naruto's already in Sennin Mode again. While he was talking with Kyuubi earlier,he concentrated in getting Nature Chakra again. He stabbed the Black Rod into his Palm. Then the source of the Black rod chakra was revealed. The Real one is on the Highest Tree,Outside Konoha. Pain noticed that and thought.

"He backtraced me using with his Sennin Mode."

"Got it,I found you. Now I'm going to defeat you first and meet the real you. Get ready for the end of the Battle. PAIN." Naruto said to Pain

"Kono-gaki (This kid)."

Naruto's eyes had changed again. This time his eyes are not yellow Pupil but in fact Red pupil with X mark on his eye indicated that Kyuubi's chakra had mixed with Sennin Mode. Naruto felt his strength had doubled or even tripled.

"COME" Naruto provoked Pain.

**Meanwhile,In some place**

Gamabunta still fought the Dog and he still couldn't be able to defeat it.

"Naruto's not done yet,How long does that kid intend to battle with Pain?AH-Ah Shimata. No time to talk." Gamabunta said

The Dog charged at the Frog and Gamabunta still tried to buy Naruto some time.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER THE REAL PAIN  
><strong>

It's about time I ended this battle. Because if it's too long readers might be bored. So next Chapter the battle will be done.=p Find out the next story then.


	22. Chapter 22

The Battle with Pain again has started. The story's reaching its climax. How will the story end?Read the chapters.=D

**CHAPTER 22 THE REAL PAIN**

In the last chapter,Hinata's soul approached Naruto while talking with the Kyuubi. She encouraged Naruto but somehow despite his sadness towards Hinata,he's up to fight with Pain again. He's still sad about her death. Naruto now has mixed his chakra with the Kyuubi's chakra. He's ready for the Final Battle.

"COME" Naruto provoked Pain

"Useless"

Naruto droved Pain out of Konoha by pretending to escape from Pain. Because he knew Sakura was there by using Sennin Mode. He could sense her life so he took a chance to let Sakura take care of the situation.

As soon as they got far. Sakura went to Hinata's body. She knelt down,hugged and cried at Hinata's body. Meanwhile,Hiashi and Neji just came. They saw Sakura crying over Hinata's body. Neji was silenced. Hiashi knelt down and he also cried. He asked Sakura

"Kid,Who killed.. my beloved daughter?"

"Pain,it's Pain. He's the one who destroyed Konoha. Hinata,Hinata tried to protect Naruto from Pain when he was about to kill Naruto, she sacrificed herself. Naruto's now fighting Pain for the last time. He's outside of Konoha right now.I was watching all that battle,I couldn't do anything because only Naruto can defeat him now.I'm sorry"

"Hinata-sama…." Neji was sad

"Hinata,Why did you leave your father?WHY?WHYYYYYYYYY?" he shouted loudly. He cried at Hinata's body. Hinata's face was smiling despite her death.

**Outside of Konoha**

Near the Highest Tree where nobody was in that area.

"Kyuubi Jinchuuriki,Why did you run away from me?Because you're afraid of me?"

"Don't be so cocky,You're now in my trap. NOW!" Naruto gave the Signal

Naruto's Group 1,Group 2,Group 3,Group 4 said,"OKAY"

"Hehehe,with this my plan will work to defeat Pain." Naruto thought.

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

On the way to the Highest tree area. Naruto was thinking of how to defeat Pain without being resurrected anymore.

"Hmmm,I GOT IT.I found out of how to defeat Pain." Naruto thought

Meanwhile Kyuubi interrupted

**INSIDE NARUTO'S MIND**

"_Naruto,Are you sure you want to use that Plan?You know,I can read what's on your mind since I lived inside you. That Plan of yours will use a lot of chakra this time. Without me,you would have dead_."

"I know,but Kyuubi,I will need a lot of chakra from you again. My plan is I will create 5 Groups of Bunshins. One Group consists of 3 Bunshins each. Group 1 will use Rasen Shuriken. Group 2 will use Double Odama Rasengan. Group 3 will use Taikyoku Rasengan. Group 4 will use their Yellow Chakra Robe and use Mini Five Rasen-Shuriken each Bunshins and the last Group 5 will attack Physically from above. So there will be 15 Bunshins." Naruto explained his plan one more time

"_Good Plan of yours.I will make sure to give you a lot of chakra and destroy Pain this time_." Kyuubi encouraged him

"Allright,ill prepare my Plan right now." Naruto said to Kyuubi while leaving the Kyuubi.

**OUTSIDE NARUTO'S MIND**

Naruto sensed that it's time for him to create bunshins.

"KAGE BUNSHINS NO JUTSU"

As he planned,Naruto create 15 Bunshins. All of them spreaded in different ways. Pain saw that but ignored them since they were not attacking him. The only thing Naruto's plan was to lure Pain near at the destination place and his trap.

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

"WHAT?So these bunshins earlier that you created was just diversion."

Pain thought,"North,East,West,South. He's trying to attack me from all directions. I see that he must not be underestimated. Pain knew that it's impossible to stop all the attacks by using his Strongest Jutsu,Shinra Tensei. So Pain decided to jump before they could hit him. When Pain saw above. He said.

"SHIMATA"

Pain forgot about one thing,Naruto also created bunshins to attack from above. Naruto's Bunshins hit Pain from above. Causing him to fall down to the ground and at the same time,all Naruto's group were success to hit Pain. The attacks were incredible. It created MASSIVE Damage,nonstop explosion for 3 Minutes.

After the explosion had stopped,Naruto's bunshins disappeared. Naruto went to the Pain. He saw his body were damaged badly but the Black Rod was still there. He pulled it out before he could resurrect himself again. At last,the Battle had ended. Naruto's Eyes had changed into Yellow pupil again indicating that the Kyuubi's chakra had been used but still has Sennin Mode Chakra.

He's now heading to the Real Pain and he knew the answer to Peace when he confronted the Real one.

**INSIDE THE HIGHEST TREE**

Naruto went inside and he saw a man with red hair. His body was thin and his back was attached to black rods. When he saw him,his emotion became full of anger.

Pain said,"So,peace has come eh?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER PEACE**

Information to all readers,New Story will be added on soon. As soon as it is created,I will update both of the stories to increase the attraction to readers.

How's this story so far?Review review review Please =D

Naruto's finally meet the real Pain. The story had almost come to an end. Just keep reading until it reached the Final Chapter soon. Thank you =D

Btw,sorry for the wrong title chapter before,it's The Real Pain not Pain's Past.. I have fixed it. Sorry =(


	23. Chapter 23

Hello,readers. Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter.I was celebrating Chinese New Year. Those who were celebrating Chinese New year,I am delightful to say HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR.=) hehehe,anyway. New chapter has been updated. Plus,New story is predicted to be added on February.

**CHAPTER 23 PEACE**

In the last chapter,Naruto had met the Real Pain in the destination place. He was really angry to see him. Therefore Pain said to him,"Peace has arrived eh?" Naruto charged at him and was ready to punch him.

"Grrrrrrr,YOU KILLED MY SENSEI,YOU KILLED EVERYONE INCLUDING HINATA-CHAN." Naruto shouted at him.

Naruto charged at Pain, Naruto suddenly thought about his past when his master smiled to him,when Hinata told him about his Parents request.

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

"People always fight for their selfish way,The chain of hatred will never be gone unless they can know what Pain,love are. Naruto,someday I'll entrust you to end this chain of hatred. Never forget what love is." Jiraiya said to him

"Okay,Master."

"Naruto-kun,Don't hate him. Even though he killed me,but never forget your parents request. They just don't want you to be bad. I love you,Naruto-kun.I will always be in your heart." Hinata said to him

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

Naruto suddenly stopped when his punch was about to hit Pain's face.

"Hmmm" Pain eyes were dilated,confused why Naruto suddenly stopped

Naruto said,"Master told me that the chain of hatred will never be gone unless they know pain,love. Even I do understand that People killed for fun,people only seek to destroy each other which called War. But,you… you are different. You seek for Peace but your way is wrong."

Pain interrupted,"What do you mean it is wrong?To make People know what Pain is to let them realise that suffering is the beginning of the curse. That's why I will use your Kyuubi's Power to destroy the world. To make a Peace once more."

"But THAT'S DIFFERENT,Dammit. This is just not right. We do not destroy humanity to make a Peace. Instead we break the curse to make a Peace."

"Heh,What you speak of is a Phantasy. Do you really think by yourself you can make a Peace?Do you really think that the curse will be gone?"

"As long as there's peace,I won't give up.I will break that chain of hatred. Believe me."

"…" Pain was silenced.

"But before that,I want to know something from you."

"What is it?"

"If you were from the same master as me,how come you can change this much?What kind of Pain that you have that can change you this much?"

"Hmmmmmmmm,Very well. I'll show you my Pain. It all started when I lived with my Parents."

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

"Mother,father. Who are those guys?" Nagato asked

"Shhhh,Don't talk. If we don't want to be discovered." His father and mother silenced him

But then they were discovered by them. They chased Nagato and his parents. Nagato was able to escape thanks to his parents. But he didn't want to escape although they asked him to.

"Nagato RUN!" Mother said.

"We'll protect you,Just Run….. ackh!" his father was stabbed.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa" His mother was also stabbed

"TOU-CHAN,KAA-SAN"

He saw a Tragedy,his parents was killed by 2 unknown persons who went barged into his house. He was really angry but couldn't do anything. All he can do was shouting.

He shouted," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Nagato was fell unconscious.

A few hours later,he woke up and saw that the two persons who killed his parents were suddenly covered in blood and dead. Nevertheless,his parents body were lying there. He was totally sad.

Then he decided to bury his parents and then travel to another place since it wasn't safe to live in the house anymore.

Nagato was walking tiredly,he breathe hardly. He was totally hungry. He couldn't hold his hunger anymore so he collapsed.

"F.. Fo… Food…"

Seconds later,a boy came by.

"Here" He handed out bread to Nagato.

Nagato took the bread slowly and then ate it. He thanked the boy.

"Don't mention it,you were almost die. At least that's the least I can do for you."

"Um,who are you?I'm Nagato"

"Huh?I'm Yahiko. I live Nowhere."

"Nowhere?What about your parents?Your house?" Nagato asked him

"Killed by unselfish people."

"I'm so sorry,my parents was also killed."

"Damn,I hate it,why do people always like to kill each other?I really hate it. Someday I'll change the world. I'll make Peace by myself." Yahiko determined himself.

"But how?We were weak and couldn't do anything by ourselves."

"Hmmmmm,I heard there is only one greatest Ninja in the world. His name is Jiraiya.I'm going to learn Ninjutsu from him. That way I'll make Peace."

"Okay,but do you know where he is?" Nagato asked.

"I heard that he often came to Waterfall Sideway."

"Alright,Let's search him." Nagato encouraged.

So they were travelling far just to search Jiraiya. They hoped that they would find him. Days by days they had to avoid dangers such as Thief,War,People who killed each other. Their supply were almost out but they almost arrived at Waterfall Sideway.

Few hours later,they had arrived there. But it was totally hopeless. He wasn't there. Nagato and Yahiko then collapsed on the ground because they were totally hungry and penniless. Their ambition to learn Ninjutsu,to make Peace had failed. Both of them passed out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER RESURRECTION**

What will happen to Yahiko and Nagato next?Guess Readers,Review review review please.=)

By the way,it's a little different story from the movie. I had to make some changes though. But in some ways,they are the same in the end. Hahaha

Also,Predictions to this story ending perhaps only 4 more chapters. Then New Story will be updated. Until then,Toodle =D


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 has been updated. I want to say sorry for taking so long. As an apologize,I will update 2 chapters today. In the mean time,Happy reading =)

**Chapter 24 RESURRECTION**

In the last chapter,Nagato and Yahiko collapsed because of hunger. They were hoping to meet Jiraiya there but found nothing. Yahiko was unconscious. Meanwhile Nagato was trying to struggle.

Nagato saw a Man came to him and Yahiko,but since his sight was worse to see because of hunger,he couldn't analyze who was that man. Nagato was finally collapsed too.

A man saw Nagato eyes. He was a little shock to see his eyes. He thought

"Th,this kid…. "

After that,he took them to his house to let them rest for a while.

A few hours came by,Yahiko and Nagato were finally awoken up. There they saw a man was sitting and waiting for them. Yahiko couldn't believe his eyes. His hope to become a Ninja was closer than before.

"You…. You are… Jiraiya the legend Ninja." Yahiko said

"Hoooooo,I'm impressed even you kids know who I am. So who are you two?" Jiraiya asked

"I'm Nagato."

"I'm Yahiko. It was such a pleasure to meet you." He bowed down to give respect.

"No,no,no. It's okay. You don't have to be so formal." Jiraiya scratched his head seeing Yahiko bowed down.

"Hai."

A sound came from their stomach. They became embarrassed to Jiraiya heard the sound of it.

"Hoo,Hungry already?Yosh,let's eat first then I'll ask you something."

"WOW,I'm looking forward to this food. Hehehehe."

Nagato was smiled,Yahiko was laughing. Jiraiya went to the kitchen and prepared food for them. With less than 10 minutes,all foods have been prepared. They looked delicious.

Jiraiya then brought the food to them and they quickly ate it.

"Help yourselves,eat it while it's still hot." He grinned

"Hai,ITADAKIMASU." Yahiko said

"Itadakimasu"

So,both of them ate to fill their empty stomach. While they were eating,Jiraiya asked them a question.

"What were you two doing in the Waterfall Sideway?I saw you two were collapsed so I took you here because I don't think I could leave you there."

Yahiko then started to say,"Actually,we were looking for you,We want to become a ninja like you. This world has filled with hatred. Just few days,My parents were killed. Nagato's parents same too. I hate this world. Someday,I want to change this world with Peace. But to do that,I have to become a ninja like you first. I want to break the chain of hatred."

When Jiraiya heard what he said,he smiled and said,"I see… Alright,I'll teach you how to be a ninja. But this will be hard. Those who has a weak heart,don't train. You'll die."

"I will never GIVE UP!" he smiled.

Nagato then said to him,"Arigato,sensei."

They had finished eating the food,they're stuffed. Jiraiya then went to the kitchen to wash the Plates. Meanwhile,Nagato and Yahiko went outside the house and sat on the floor to talk about something.

"Nagato,Our dreams have become closer. We will create Peace. Hihihihi."

"Yes,I have been waiting for this. We will create Peace together."

"You betcha,Hey Nagato,You will be my bestfriend forever." He smiled

Nagato's face was red but their friendship had grown stronger. Together,they shaked hands to make that promise and the bond they will never be broken. Jiraiya overheard them talking and smiled,he then continued washing the plates.

Night had fallen,Jiraiya said that the next day they would be able to train with him. So they went to sleep first. Yahiko slept with his mouth opened. Nagato couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about his parents,how his parents were killed. So he got up and went to the outside house again and sat. Jiraiya noticed him and woke up to approached him.

"What's up?Can't sleep?" He asked him and then sat down.

"Sensei,I want to ask. Why must there a hatred?Why must we suffer for this kind of curse?My parents were killed." Nagato's eyes were dropping tears.

"Nagato….,listen. There are few things that we have to accept and let go. Things that we love or even hate. We may hate the person who killed your parents but we mustn't have our hatred towards them and have revenge or you will be the same as them. It is called the chain of hatred. You said with Yahiko that you wanted to break the curse. I believe you can… because you have the Rinnegan eyes. You are destined to change the world. You want to create Peace and I'll help you. There will be a time when people can understand each other. Do not forget that."

"Sensei….,Arigato." Nagato had calmed down after hearing that. So he and Jiraiya went back to sleep.

The next day,Yahiko and Nagato woke up. Together they trained with Jiraiya. They learned lots of things,practiced forming Seals,molded chakra,learning Taijutsu,Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and the last had become successful ninja.

All of them took a year. After a year practicing to become a ninja,they had finally grown up and be able to take care of themselves.

Jiraiya with a little reluctant said to them,"Now,I'll be able to go back my home."

They were shocked,Yahiko was crying,Nagato was remained silent. He didn't want to lose his teacher.

"Come on,Don't cry Yahiko or they will call you a crybaby."

"Sensei…." Nagato said.

"A year has passed,You two had become a great Ninja. Now it is time for me to go back my home in Konoha. I have nothing more to teach you.I believe you can create a Peace that you were hoping back then. Now,Goodbye. Take care of yourselves" Jiraiya then walked leaving them.

Jiraiya was gone and after that,Yahiko and Nagato were desperately trying to create a Peace. Together,they suffered,had fun,struggling without giving up in achieving their dream. But an incident happened that took away Nagato's friendship. That makes Nagato didn't believe a thing called Peace anymore.

Yahiko was killed by 3 Ninjas that was searching for their lifes. He was protecting Nagato using his body as a shield. He then hugged Nagato. Nagato saw that was totally out of words. Yahiko said something to him.

"Na…. Nagato…. I'm sor…ry.. I have…. Failed to … create Peace…. Like we promised… now,you're the…. Only one who can…. Create Peace… I believe… Goodbye… My friend…" Yahiko smiled and then collapsed to the floor.

Nagato saw something tragic that he didn't want to see. Again he was shouting. While he was shouting,Black rods stucked on to his backs and activated his jutsu. It was called Soul Snatcher Justu. Whoever touched that Range Jutsu would be sucked. The 3 Ninjas that killed Yahiko failed to escape. As a result,they were killed. Nagato laughed with full of evil.

Years after years he vanished without words,Many people thought he was dead but they believed he was still alive.

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF **

"That's all my story. Now,can you create thing call Peace?That is the impossible tasks for you"

"Heh,Nothing's impossible to me. I will make it happen and show it to you that I can.I will not give up. Because that's what my sensei wanted me to. As I told you before,I will break the chain of hatred and curse. Believe me."

Nagato smiled and then he saw Yahiko's determination in his eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes. But he definitely saw Yahiko in him. So he said

"Naruto,I want you to do one thing for me. Please bury the Tendo Pain you have defeated. That is Yahiko's body. I want you to do that for me."

"No problem. So that's Yahiko."

"Yeah,I think…. I will believe you… Uzumaki Naruto." He smiled

"GEDO RINNE TENSEI NO JUTSU." Nagato activated his last Jutsu with his last chakra he had.

(In the Konoha,Middle Part)

Hiashi was still crying to see Hinata's body. Neji remained silent. Hanabi saw it in far distance were also crying to see her sister's death. Sakura was also silent. But something happened,A monster came fromt the ground. Hiashi and the others saw that. The monster opened up his mouth and there came out Sparkles of light. All of them flew to Death Bodies including Hinata. When the Sparkles of light invaded Hinata and it's gone. Hinata slowly opened her eyes.

"Ne.. ji-nisan,Tou-san.. Sakura-chan…. What happened?"Hinata asked.

"Hi…. Hinata….. HINATA" Hiashi shouted and hugged her instanteniously.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata!"

All of them looked so confuse,how come the dead one be resurrected?They didn't know what had happened but they thanked god for bringing Hinata back to them. All of the Villagers that were killed were revived. All of them were crying and dropping tears to see that their lovers had come back to them. A mystery surrounded and only one person who know this.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER TRUTH**

Finally finished,So tired..=) but one more chapter to go.. It will be updated soon. So enjoyed


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 is here. Enjoy Two chapters in a day Folks =)

**CHAPTER 25 TRUTH**

In the last chapter,Nagato used his last Jutsu called GEDO RINNE TENSEI NO JUTSU which revived People. People in Konoha were delightly surprised to see that their loved one were resurrected. So the mystery was covered until they asked one person about this incident.

(In the Tree)

"*Breathing hard,I have saved what I have killed. It's the least thing I can do for them. Naruto this is what you will have to face. Dying like trash,neverending hatred and Pain that is never healed,that is War. Naruto,I'm going to go where Yahiko and Jiraiya-sensei belong. Arigato,for trying hard in finding Peace….." Nagato finally closed his eyes and he's dead.

"Nagato….. You…." Naruto couldn't say any words.

He took Nagato's body and Yahiko's body. He went deep inside the forest and made Tombs for them. He buried it by his own hands. There wrote a Stone Grave says " In memorial,Yahiko and Nagato." He prayed for them and finally went back to Konoha with tiredness.

(In Konoha)

The People asked and shared information one another about what had happened. They thought that Naruto must have done something. So they decided to wait for Naruto and gathered together. Meanwhile,Hiashi had calmed down and the others were happy to see Hinata's back.

"Neji-nisan,Tou-san,Sakura-chan,Hanabi…. Arigato… " Hinata said.

"But where's Naruto-kun?I want to see him."

They looked one another and didn't know where Naruto was so Hiashi told Hinata.

"Hinata,Naruto hasn't come back yet.. We don't know where he was."

"Na… Naruto-kun"

Meanwhile,All People in Konoha had come. Hiashi and the others were confused to see that. So they asked them and shared what they had in mind. After that,they agreed to wait on Naruto's return.

"Naruto-kun,Please be safe." Hinata prayed

(Meanwhile,In a close distance to Konoha)

Naruto was walking with tired,he almost fell unconscious. But he kept walking until he could see Konoha. When he saw Konoha,there were lots of People. He thought he was just dreaming,but it wasn't. He could hear people's voice. He kept walking until then.

Hinata was crying to see her lover was okay.

"Naruto-kun,Yogatta"

When Naruto had come closer to the People of Konoha,one of them asked him

"Naruto,what had happened between you and the man who invaded Konoha?I see People had been revived."

When Naruto heard the word of "Revived",the first person he was thinking was Hinata. But he couldn't see her because of crowded. He then told all people his conversation with Nagato,and the truth about himself as a Ninja.

People then finally knew the Truth about what had happened and Naruto that he wasn't the cursed child. He's the savior of the Konoha. All of them were shouting happiness for Naruto.

One of them said,"Naruto,Arigato for bringing us back alive. You're truly our savior. Thank you."

Another said,"Yes,we were very sorry to treat you like a monster back then,You are a Ninja that will protect us from Danger. Thank you."

All of them charged at Naruto with Happy Faces. They were too many that Naruto couldn't even move. They threw Naruto above for celebration as a Hero. Hiashi was smiling and thinking something.

"Naruto,Thank you. You were truly a great Hero. I think you will be best for my daughter. Please take care of her and make her happy."

Neji was thinking,"Naruto,I'm sorry for making you so bad long time ago. But now look at you,you are great,The Savior. Now I believe you will create the Peace."

Sakura smiled too and thought,"Naruto,Arigato. You are the best one and the best friend that I have. I never thought you would risk your life to save people. But that's what we must do. Right Naruto?"

Sasuke was just smiling to see his best friend happy,meanwhile Hinata was crying and was totally Happy to see her lover's acknowleged. She even prayed and hope for him.

She thought,"Naruto-kun,I never thought you would do that for me,You brought me back. You saved all people. Next time,I won't leave you anymore. I promise Naruto-kun. I love you.I'll tell you what heaven look like. *giggle"

Naruto was very happy in his face. People had finally accepted Naruto,they didn't doubt at him anymore. The way he tried so hard amused all of them. From now on until always,They will believe Naruto until forever.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER THE PATH THAT WE CHOOSE**

Voila,Finished… =) hehehe just a little more chapter to the end of the story. It was hard for Naruto but he succeeded in gaining trust and saved all people. His life soon will be changed and will be told in the next chapter. See you soon. =D


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 arrived . Prediction 2 more chapters to go. But let's just read it one by one,Shall we?

**CHAPTER 26 THE PATH THAT WE CHOOSE**

In the last chapter,Naruto made the Heart of Konoha fill with happiness. People of Konoha were delighted and total happy to see him back from the battle with Pain. They heard the truth about the battle and Naruto and now on,They will trust Naruto forever.

An afternoon day filled with happiness driving towards People of Konoha and Naruto. The celebration was long until evening. After that,Naruto excused himself because he wanted to go home at his apartment. People had no choice but to let go Naruto and they dismissed themselves including Hanabi,Hinata,Sasuke,Sakura,Neji,Hiashi and Tenten. He forgot to see Hinata because he had used a lot of chakra resulting in tired condition. Arriving at his apartment,he quickly opened his door,went straight to the bedroom without thinking any other else.

(In Hyuuga Mansion)

"Hinata-nee,I was so glad to see you again." Hanabi quickly hugged her sister after a shocking revival.

"Mo,Hanabi.I'm allright now. It was thanks to Naruto-kun. *giggle"

Hiashi suddenly came and asked her

"But Hinata,may I know why are you sacrificing yourself for Naruto?You could die for that,we had just experienced that before."

"Hinata-sama,We were sad of losing you before." Neji added

"Ah,That's right. Otou-san cried loud for you. He couldn't afford to lose you,Hinata-nee."

"Tou-san…."

Hinata hugged her father because she knew that Hiashi loved her so much.

"Arigato,I'm sorry for making you worry *sob." Hinata cried

"That's okay. Anyway,let's celebrate our day about Naruto for saving Konoha."

"Hai!" Hinata wiped her tears and became cheerful when hearing Naruto's name.

(Back to Naruto's apartment)

"Hoahmmmm,Gosh. I slept too much. Now it's nighttime. I gotta eat at Ichiraku again. But,something seems missing." Naruto tried to remember.

He suddenly remembered that he missed very important.

"HINATA" He shouted

Despite his hunger,he didn't mind it. Without thinking,he rushed off to Hyuuga Mansion to see Hinata once again and to make sure that Hinata's alive. Naruto had finally arrived at Hyuuga Mansion. He was totally nervous on knocking the door. He was thinking something.

"What….. if Hinata's not… here?"

But he threw away his negative thinking and decided to knock the door. Meanwhile,Hiashi,Hanabi,Hinata and Neji heard the knocking door and they went to the front gate to open it because they curious who was coming at this nighttime. They opened the door and guess what?It's Naruto. Hiashi,Hanabi and Neji were totally happy to see him and welcomed him. For Hinata,she cried happily to see him

Naruto also saw her,he was crying too and quickly hugged her.

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted and hugged.

"Na… Naruto-kun."

"Hinata,*sob I missed you so much…. I thought you were really gone… Please don't leave me anymore. *sob "

"Naruto-kun,I'm here. That's alright. Please don't cry. That's not the Hero of Konoha as usual." She hugged him too.

Hiashi,Hanabi and Neji were smiling to see them together. So,after they had calmed down and relief each other. Hiashi welcomed Naruto inside. So together,they went to the dining room to eat together. Good thing for Naruto because he hadn't eaten yet.

While Naruto was eating,Hiashi suddenly asked him.

"Naruto,So do you really want to marry Hinata?"

Hinata's face were deep red when hearing that question. She bowed her head showing embarrassment.

"Huh?Of course,I really love her,Love her than anything.I promise I won't disappoint you Hiashi-sama. I will live with her forever. It's The Path I Choose."

"Alright,After you and Hinata graduated. I will arrange the Marriage for you." He smiled.

"WOW,Hinata-nee is going to marry with Naruto-nisan. I'm going to have little sister. *giggle." Hanabi teased her.

Hinata thought,"Si….. sister?Do… Does that mean….. I will… have a child?"

Hinata was knocked unconscious immediately. Naruto was the first who shocked.

"Eh?Hinata-hime,Hinata-hime?"

It was useless for Naruto to wake her up because Hinata was in deep unconscious so not even a shaking body could work on her. Hiashi and Hanabi were laughing,Neji was smiling. So then,Naruto took Hinata to her bedroom,covered her up with blanket. He kissed Hinata's forehead and said "Good Night,Hinata-hime." and then went downstairs immediately. Hinata was smiling and she heard Naruto's words. So she said it too while looking the Sky.

"Good night too,Naruto-kun. I love you." She then fell asleep.

After Naruto had finished eating,he excused himself to go home. They then let Naruto go.

"The Path That I Choose eh? *laughing inside heart." Hiashi thought.

Night filled with Starry Stars and meteor came by,filled with many wishes. They then went straight to the bedroom. Also for Naruto,he went straight to the bedroom after arriving home. The Wish that will make The Path easier for we chose it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER THE HAPPIEST DAY**

Naruto's road of Destiny awaits for him. He will live with Hinata sooner or later. So,what do you think readers?=) Wouldn't it be so good if we say and do that to our lover?Hehehe

To be continued then…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 had arrived lad. A news for all readers. The Next Story had been created. It is just a matter of time before I updated the Story. Happy reading All. =) be patient for New Story.

**CHAPTER 27 THE HAPPIEST DAY**

In the last chapter,Naruto went to Hinata's house for celebrating Naruto for saving Konoha from Pain's invasion. There Naruto was asked by Hiashi whether he really serious in marrying Hinata or not. Naruto laughed and told him that he agreed. That made Hiashi grinned. Naruto's one step away to marry Hinata.

(The Final Exam Day)

"Hinata-hime,can you do it?Have you prepared for this Final Exam?" Naruto asked.

"Ha… Hai Naruto-kun. What about you?"

"I…. uh…. I'm a little doomed hehehe. But I won't give up yet."

"That's the spirit,Naruto-kun. After this…. We…. We will be marrying…. " Hinata turned around as fast as possible to hide her red cheek.

Naruto thought about his candidate wife,"Hehehehe,as usual my future wife,Her cheek always seems beautiful to me."

He then told her that the bell had rung. So he took her inside the school. Inside The students,either Boys or girls came to Naruto admiring him so much.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa,Naruto. " Girls said to him.

"Naruto-kun,show me your Ninja style."

Hinata was watching him,smiling seeing her lover had a lot of fans. She didn't get jealous despite the girls.

"Ittai,ittai. Don't shove everybody." Naruto hurt because of crowded

"You are so cool Naruto,Teach me Ninja style please.. " Boys said.

But suddenly Bell had rung for the Starter Exam. Students suddenly sad and returned back to the classroom. Thanks to the students,Naruto didn't have the time to study.

In the classroom,the teacher gave the Sheets of Paper to Students. Inside of it,there are 40 questions about English,Biology,Chemistry.

Naruto thought about it,"Question Number 1: I always ….. my breakfast everyday. A. Eat B. Ate. C. Eats. D. Eating. That's easy,it is A."

"Question Number 2: In our body there is a DNA in our cell. What is the function of DNA? A. Show multiple complex form. B. As a Heredity. C. to syntetis Protein. D. to produce carbodyoxte. That's also easy. It's B." Naruto smiled.

"Question Number 3: What is a configuration electron for Atomic Number 23? A. 2 8 8 8. B. 2 8 8 7. C . 2 8 8 5. D. 2 8 8 4. Oh,Darn it I'm not good at chemistry. What should I do?" Naruto shook his head,thinking hard for the exam.

Meanwhile,Hinata was looking at Naruto. She sat far enough from Naruto so she couldn't help him. Hinata encouraged him by saying in her heart,"Naruto-kun,Ganbatte. You can do it."

The Exam lasted for 2 hours. Naruto couldn't do anything but to use his brained. He didn't use his Ninja style because he didn't want to cheat. Finally,Seconds away to bell. Naruto was knocked unconscious but he did answered all the questions. Students were laughing seeing Naruto was K.O ed by the questions. Sure,Naruto's weakness was using his brain in test.

"Ting tong ting tong ting tong." Bell had rung.

Students collected their Papers to the teacher. All they can do is wait for tomorrow's Graduation day. They walked out happily,running out from school. Naruto asked Sasuke,Neji,Tenten,Hinata and Sakura about the test one by one.

"Teme,Can you do it?"

"Piece of Cake,Dobe."

"Hih, Then what about you Sakura?" Naruto asked her.

"Pretty easy."

"WHAT?Oh no,Then Neji and Tenten?" Naruto probably guessed their thoughts.

"It doesn't seem like a question to me." Neji said.

"Yes,These questions are suitable for kids." Tenten added.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Naruto's eyes were widened. The only one was Hinata left to be asked.

"Hinata-hime,Don't tell me you can do it too?"

"Ha… Hai.. Naruto-kun,I can do it. What's the matter?You couldn't do it." Hinata asked.

"Uh…. I can't do it perfectly all. I don't think I can pass this Final exam. Sorry,I want to go home." Naruto said and then left them.

"Poor Naruto,at least we should cheer him up." Sakura said.

"Then my little sister would be great to cheer him up." Neji pointed at Hinata.

"Neji-nisan… Ha… Hai… I will go to Naruto-kun's apartment to cheer him up." Hinata then left them.

"What a great couple,don't you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

"*hmph" Sasuke kept his cool.

(Inside Naruto's apartment)

"Oh darn it,Why didn't I study before?Now I don't think I will pass." Naruto went to the bedroom,laying down.

"Oh well,might as well greet the Kyuubi to lighten my sadness."

(Naruto's mind)

"Hey there,Kyuubi. How are you doing?"

"_Naruto,Well fine as usual. You seem sad. I bet it's because of the exams right?"_

"Yeah,to tell you the truth,I'm afraid of tomorrow's Graduation Day." Naruto sad.

"_Well,Naruto. Hear my words carefully. Don't look at past already. Look at your future. I believe you will pass the exam. I'm sure." _Kyuubi grinned.

"Thanks Kyuubi,You were really a great Friend."

"_Hehehe."_

A voice came suddenly.

"Naruto-kun,Naruto-kun?"

"_ho,looks like your lover had called you. You better not keep her waiting._"

"Okay,See you later."

(Outside Naruto's Mind)

"Oh,Hi Hinata-hime?I'm sorry I was just greeting Kyuubi."

"That's alright Naruto-kun. Anyway,I want to be side you. So that you won't be sad."

"Arigato Hime-chan. Hehehehe."

So then Naruto passed some time with Hinata,they were joking,kissing and talking much about their future life. Then they realised that the time had passed. Night had come. So Hinata went ahead to go home. Naruto then waited for tomorrow's Graduation day. He just went ahead to sleep.

(Graduation Day)

Naruto woke up with his eyes blue. He really didn't want to know his score but that made him curious so he decided to take a bath,change his cloth and go to school. He didn't hope much during his last effort.

There in the school,he met Hinata and the others. All of the students went to the Board to see who had passed and become successful citizen. Hinata pulled Naruto to see their scores. Naruto then asked Hinata to see whether he did it or not. To tell you the truth,he was totally nervous. He sweated enough. Hinata saw the list who succeeded.

Hyuuga Hinata  
>Hyuuga Neji<br>Haruno Sakura  
>Uchiha Sasuke<br>Tenten

"All of my friends passed but where's Naruto-kun's name?" Hinata keep seeing.

Then She finally found his lover name.

Uzumaki Naruto

"Na,Na,NARUTO-KUN. You passed the Final Exam."

"NANI?IS THAT TRUE HINATA-HIME?HONTO KA?"Naruto went to see his name.

After he saw his name,he cried and hugged Hinata causing her to blush.

"YA-DA. I PASS THE EXAM." Naruto shouted

Sakura,Sasuke,Neji,Tenten were smiling to see Naruto pass. Hinata was hugging and crying too. She was so proud of Naruto despite his brain level but he passed. They are on to their marriage and their future life.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**FINAL CHAPTER HOLY OF PROMISE**

The Final Chapter of this story =). To all readers,tonight I will update to new story but i can't promise because I'm a little sick. So if I can't update tonight,please forgive me. Until then Adios.

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE!


	28. Final Chapter

The Final Chapter for the only Ninja has arrived. =D this is the end of the story. Enjoy all readers.

**CHAPTER 28 (FINAL) HOLY OF PROMISE**

In the last chapter,Naruto succeeded in his Final test. He was totally happy that he hugged Hinata. Hinata was also crying for her lover. Together they will have a new life.

Right after they knew they passed the Final exam. Naruto and his friends were considered a Mature people already. They are ready for working to earn money and their future life. Naruto opened his own service to help people and earn money after helping them since he had Ninja Power. As for people,they worked like usual self. Now,it's the time for Naruto and Hinata's Marriage.

(The day of Marriage)

Naruto was waiting at lounge for Hinata to get changed. He was wearing a cool Tuxedo. His hair was straighten,Naruto was finally ready for his marriage. Then Hinata finally came out from changing room dress. Naruto looked at her and was totally amused to see his candidate wife was beautiful. She looked like a true Maiden to Naruto. Naruto keep looking at her.

"Na… Naruto-kun,Please don't stare at me… like that… I'm embarrassed." Hinata said.

"Ano… Gomen Hinata-hime. It's just that you're beautiful. Hehehe"

"*chuckle" Hinata smiled.

Then Naruto saw Hinata's face was looking sad. So he asked her.

"Hinata-hime,what's wrong?Why are you sad?"

"I…. I just afraid… That I can't be a good wife Naruto-kun."

Naruto was smiling,he went to Hinata and then kissed her.

"Don't worry Hinata-hime, I will always always believe in you and will always love. So I am happy to be your husband. Don't be sad now Hinata-hime,cheer up. I wanted to see your cheeks red. Heheeh"

Hinata's cheek suddenly turned into deep red. But she also said and kissed Naruto.

"Arigato"

The time had come for a couple to walk to the Cleric. When the door opened,Naruto and Hinata walked slowly and together to the Priest. While walking they saw all of their friends including Sasuke,Sakura,Tenten,Neji. They were all happy to see the couples are going to be Husband and wife.

They had arrived in front of the Priest. They looked at each other while waiting for the Cleric. The Cleric prayed for both of them and then finally said.

"Uzumaki Naruto,will you accept Hyuuga Hinata to be your wife always when she's not in good health and beside her?"

"I do" Naruto said without hesitating.

"and Hyuuga Hinata,will you accept Uzumaki Naruto to be your husband always when he's not in good health and beside him?"

"I do" Hinata also said without hesitating.

"Then You may kiss your couple." Said Cleric to end his praying.

Naruto looked at Hinata. Hinata then nodded and agreed to let Naruto kissed her. He then went closer to Hinata's face and then together they kissed. They had truly become husband and wife. All people clasped their hands and some of them cried for them. Naruto and Hinata ran to the door and they are ready to throw the bouquet of flowers.

"Get ready,everyone. Catch." Hinata threw the flower.

Guess what. Sakura got the flower. Some of them sad that they didn't get the flower.

Hinata and Naruto finally went home together in Hyuuga Mansion as a Husband and wife. Together they will be one as always. He leaded the Hyuuga clan as Hiashi had resigned. Naruto also didn't forget his promise with Nagato and Jiraiya. He would create peace someday to show that Peace was exist.

**THE END**

**EXTRA CHAPTER FAMILY OF UZUMAKI**

It's Finally done everybody… *sob sob I think it's such a happy ending don't you think readers?=,(

For the Extra chapter,I will update it if I have time. But for this 2 weeks I will have exams. So just wait until then. See you later Readers =)


End file.
